


Black on White

by weirdo_writer



Series: Evak texting universe [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Crush at First Sight, Drunk Texting, Eskild is the Mom Friend, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Out Isak, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdo_writer/pseuds/weirdo_writer
Summary: Isak: WHAT SHOULD I DO???Magnus: reply that you wanna bang himIsak: NO FUCKING WAYIsak: UR NOT HELPFUL MAGS UGHJonas: play it cool and just agree with himMadhi: yeah don't let him know that you literally freaked out because of his messageor: in this parallel universe Isak is out and proud and falling for a new hot third year student. The boy squad members are trying to help Isak to get things further with his new crush over texts. Some advices are helpful and work and others just don't.





	1. "911 or wedding dress"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak discovers new information about his crush, thanks to Magnus.

18th october 2016 15:34

 

 

 

**the boys+magnus**

 

 

 **Magnus** : yo

 

 

 **Magnus** : i have a question

 

 

 **Jonas** : god please no

 

 

 **Isak** : do we wanna know what question that is?

  

 

 **Magnus** : yes you do

 

 

 **Magnus** : and it's important so stfu

 

 

 **Madhi** : magnus trying to be bossy just made my day haha

 

 

 **Isak** : 2

 

 

 **Jonas** : agree

 

 

 **Magnus** : i hate you guys

 

 

 **Magnus** : but noe back to my question

 

 

 **Magnus** : if a guy says that another guy looks hot

 

 

 **Isak** : god please no

 

 

 **Magnus** : does that mean he's gay?

 

 

 **Jonas** : magnus for the 10000 time N O you can find a dude attractive without being gay!

 

 

 **Madhi** : when will you ever learn dude

 

 

 **Isak** : but why r u asking?

 

 

 **Magnus** : remember that new third year dude isak is making heart eyes to evrr since he first saw him?

 

 

 **Isak** : I'M NOT

 

 

 **Madhi** : oh you do

 

 

 **Jonas** : sure Jan

 

 

 **Isak** : ugh Jonas this is serious

 

 

 **Isak** : no time for vines

 

 

 **Jonas** : there's always time for vines

 

 

 **Madhi** : true

 

 

 **Madhi** : but what bout Isaks future husband?

 

 

 **Isak** : i like that name Madhi thanks

 

 

 **Madhi** : your welcome lol

 

 

 **Magnus** : i just saw him at KB

 

 

 **Isak** : HSJSHSJ

 

 

 **Isak** : HJSBKA

 

 

 **Isak** : WHEN??

 

 

 **Magnus** : 10 mins ago

 

 

 **Isak** : HJIJIVFUHUGHJJ

 

 

 **Jonas** : you okay bro?

 

 

 **Madhi** : shall we call 911?

 

 

 **Isak** : i'm fine i just fell on my keyboard

 

 

 **Jonas** : #classic

 

 

 **Isak** : but continue mags

 

 

 **Magnus** : so he and another guy with kinda long hair stood in the queue at KB before me

 

 

 **Magnus** : the other dude said "show me a picture then"

 

  

 **Magnus** : Isaks future husband showed him a picture on his phone

 

 

 **Magnus** : the other one was like "good looking guy tho"

  

 

 **Magnus** : and Isaks future husband was shocked and said "good looking? Good looking? He's the hottest guy i've ever met"

 

 

 **Isak** : HSHJAJSK

 

 

 **Isak** : CALL 911

 

 

 **Isak** : I THINK I CAN'T BREATHE

 

 

 **Isak** : THERE'S A POSSIBILITY HE LIKES GUYS

 

 

 **Isak** : bITCH GET ME A WEDDING DRESS

 

 

 **Madhi** : wedding dress or 911 first?

 

 

 **Isak** : shit i forgot u guys are bad at multitasking

 

 

 **Isak** : my bad

 

 

 **Isak** : but seriously mags

 

 

 **Isak** : I LOVE YOU

 

 

 **Jonas** : :o

 

 

 **Madhi** : :o

 

 

 **Magnus** : did Isak Valtersen just say that he loves me?

 

 

 **Magnus** : HHAJBSJSAK

 

 

 **Jonas** : 911 or wedding dress?

 

 

 **Madhi** : haha

 

 

 **Madhi** : magnus wildest dreams come true

 

 

 **Magnus** : HIHJJK

 

 

 **Isak** : stfu haha

 

 

 **Jonas** : but what happened after?

 

 

 **Isak** : ????

 

 

 **Magnus** : after Isak said he LOVES me?

 

 

 **Jonas** : nah i mean what happened after Isaks future husband said the thing with the hottest guy?

 

 

 **Magnus** : oh they ordered a caramel capuccino and a mint tea and left

 

 

 **Isak** : do u by chance saw the pic he showed his friend?

 

 

 **Madhi** : you wanna check out your rivale bro?

 

 

 **Jonas** : or you wanna kill your rivale bro?

 

 

 **Isak** : lol both

 

 

 **Magnus** : nah sorry

 

 

 **Isak** : :((((

 

 

 **Jonas** : you need cheering up?

 

 

 **Isak** : lol why?

 

 

 **Jonas** : idk i could come over?

 

 

 **Jonas** : i'm bored tho

 

 

 **Madhi** : me too

 

 

 **Magnus** : same here

 

 

 **Isak** : u guys think i want ur company?

 

 

 **Jonas** : yep

 

 

 **Madhi** : nah but who cares?

 

 

 **Magnus** : YASS QUEEN

 

 

 **Isak** : ugh i knew it was a mistake to watch rupauls drage race with mags

 

 

 **Madhi** : your own fault bro

 

 

 **Jonas** : i told you so

 

 

 **Isak** : u sound like my mom all the time i caught a cold cause i just wore a tshirt lol

 

 

 **Magnus** : jonas the mom haha

 

 

 **Madhi** : so can we come over?

 

 

 **Madhi** : i have weed

 

 

 **Jonas** : i have plenty of frozen pizza

 

 

 **Magnus** : i gave you the information about your future husband

 

 

 **Isak** : ugh come over but Eskild wants me to help him pick out a grindr date for tonight

 

 

 **Madhi** : ekssssild

 

 

 **Isak** : ugh will u ever stop that?

 

 

 **Madhi** : i don't think so

 

 

 **Jonas** : i'm on my way now bitches

 

 

 **Magnus** : my mom will drive me

 

 

 **Magnus** : madhi you need a lift?

 

 

 **Madhi** : sure bro

 

 

 **Magnus** : we'll pick you up in 10 at your house

 

 

 **Madhi** : thanks man <3

 

 

 **Isak** : MADHI IS A SOFTIE I KNEW IT

 

 

**Isak changed the groupname to "the boys+the softie"**

 

 

 **Magnus** : pahahaha

 

 

 **Madhi** : i want to leave this group.

 

 

 

 

 

 

20th october 2016 20:09

 

 

**the boys+the softie**

 

 

 **Jonas** : i have news bitches!!

 

 

 **Isak** : spill

 

 

 **Madhi** : about what?

 

 

 **Jonas** : so sana has a brother

 

 

 **Isak** : that is brand new information

 

 

 **Jonas** : stop vining me isak!!!

 

 

 **Magnus** : is vining a word?

 

 

 **Jonas** : who cares?

 

 

 **Madhi** : mags does

 

 

 **Magnus** : yeah i do

 

 

 **Jonas** : you wanna hear my news now or not?

 

 

 **Isak** : spill

 

 

 **Madhi** : about what

 

 

 **Jonas** : you are unbelievable and i hate you all but

 

 

 **Isak** : no u don't

 

 

 **Jonas** : ok true

 

 

 **Jonas** : but anyways

 

 

 **Jonas** : sanas brither is friends with isaks future husband

 

 

 **Isak** : jsbjsjskaajksskakakjsjjskskksks

 

 

 **Isak** : jdhwudhwhdudbdjjsksjksjsj

 

 

 **Isak** : nO WAY

 

 

 **Isak** : ajjsbsjjsk

 

 

 **Magnus** : 911 or wedding dress?

 

 

 **Jonas** : #classic

 

 

 **Madhi** : how do you know that jonas?

 

 

 **Jonas** : Eva told me

 

 

 **Jonas** : she and the girls™ were at Sanas and he was there too

 

 

 **Jonas** : Vilde asked sana what he was doing here

 

 

 **Jonas** : and she answered: "He's part of my brothers crew"

 

 

 **Isak** : HAKBAKANAKAJAKAKAK

 

 

 **Madhi** : you okay bro?

 

 

 **Isak** : i think i'll arrange a study date with sana at sanas now ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

20th october 2016 20:26

 

 

**Isak-Sana**

 

 

 **Isak** : Sanasol?

 

 

 **Sana** : what?

 

 

 **Isak** : is that how u start a conversation?

 

 

 **Isak** : rude

 

 

 **Sana** : just with people i don't like

 

 

 **Isak** : i'm hurt sanasol :((((((

 

 

 **Sana** : you'll get over it Isabell

 

 

 **Sana** : but what do you want?

 

 

 **Isak** : who says i wanr smth

 

 

 **Sana** : you wouldn't text me if you wouldn't want something

 

 

 **Isak** : friends can text each other without wanting something!

 

 

 **Sana** : we're not friends.

 

 

 **Isak** : i'm hurt sanasol :((((((

 

 

 **Isak** : but ur right

 

 

 **Isak** : i want something

 

 

 **Sana** : disappointed but not surprised

 

 

 **Isak** : lol u just vined me haha

 

 

 **Sana** : if you wanna call it like that than sure i did

 

 

 **Sana** : so what do you want?

 

 

 **Isak** : could u please help me learning for the biology test next week?

 

 

 **Sana** : i sure could

 

 

 **Sana** : but i don't want to

 

 

 **Isak** : </3

 

 

 **Isak** : i really need ur help sanasol

 

 

 **Isak** : i'll even join that kosegruppa thing of yours

 

 

 **Sana** : hmm okay tomorrow?

 

 

 **Isak** : aw thanks <3

 

 

 **Sana** : 15 at yours?

 

 

 **Isak** : can't at mine

 

 

 **Isak** : Linn needs rest she's depressed again

 

 

 **Isak** : and Eskilds having a grindr date over

 

 

 **Isak** : so urs?

 

 

 **Sana** : my brother will have his dumbass friends over

 

 

 **Sana** : libary?

 

 

 **Isak** : nah the liberian hates me

 

 

 **Sana** : disappointed but not surprised

 

 

 **Isak** : i don't mind ur brothers friends tho

 

 

 **Sana** : sure you don't

 

 

 **Sana** : when do you finish tomorrow?

 

 

 **Isak** : 14:15

 

 

 **Sana** : i finish 13:30

 

 

 **Sana** : i'll wait for you outside the B building

 

 

 **Sana** : than we'll head to mine

 

 

 **Isak** : sounds fine

 

 **Isak** : thanks sanasol <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

20th october 2016 21:02

 

 

**the boys+the softie**

 

 

 **Isak** : soooooo

 

 

 **Isak** : i'll be at sanas tomorrow afternoon

 

 

 **Isak** : and her brothers friends will be over too

 

 

 **Isak** : hisbsjjsjsjsjsjsbsksskksskkssk

 

 

 **Madhi** : you only needed half an hour to talk her into this

 

 

 **Madhi** : you deserve my true respect man

 

 

 **Jonas** : #proud

 

 

 **Isak** : thanks

 

 

 **Isak** : i'm proud of myself too

 

 

 **Isak** : ugh but i agreed to join this kosegruppa thing

 

 

 **Jonas** : AHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

 **Magnus** : kosegruppa?

 

 

 **Madhi** : that revue group of vilde

 

 

 **Isak** : yep

 

 

 **Madhi** : your so fucked man lol

 

 

 **Isak** : ikr

 

 

 **Magnus** : Vilde Hellerud Lien?

 

 

 **Isak** : yeah

 

 

 **Isak** : why?

 

 

 **Magnus** : i'll join too

 

 

 **Jonas** : fuck i fogot that youre into her

 

 

 **Magnus** : i'm soooooooo into her

 

 

 **Magnus** : i mean imagine

 

 

 **Magnus** : when she and me were togheter

 

 

 **Magnus** : and Isak and his future husband

 

 

 **Magnus** : we could go on double dates

 

 

 **Isak** : THAT IS SO NOT HAPPENING

 

 

 **Isak** : I'LL BE THE ONLY ONE THIS GUY WILL EVER GO ON DATES WITH

 

 

 **Isak** : FOR LIKE EVER

 

 

 **Isak** : !!!!!

 

 

 **Madhi** : you don't even know his name

 

 

 **Jonas** : or his sexuality

 

 

 **Magnus** : or if he's in a relationship

 

 

 **Jonas** : or if he'll even date a 2nd year virgin

 

 

 **Madhi** : daaaaaaamn Jonas

 

 

 **Magnus** : roasted

 

 

 **Isak** : I'M NOT A VIRGIN AND U GUYS NOW THIS

 

 

 **Isak** : MAGS IS THE ONLY SECOND YEAR VIRGIN IN THIS GROUP

 

 

 **Magnus** : sure jan

 

 

 **Isak** : ugh

 

 

**Jonas changed the groupname to "the boys+the virgin"**

 

 

 **Madhi** : finally dissing Isak

 

 

 **Isak** : dissing me? that's more of dissing mags guys

 

 

 **Jonas** : i like it :)

 

 

 **Isak** : ugh but yk what i just thought about

 

 

 **Jonas** : tell us

 

 

 **Madhi** : yeah man tell us what's going on in your mind

 

 

 **Isak** : noora's my roommate

 

 

 **Madhi** : that is brand new information

 

 

 **Isak** : not twice a day madhi

 

 

 **Isak** : and she knows about my crush for my future husband right

 

 

 **Magnus** : she does?

 

 

 **Jonas** : yeah remember the day he first saw him?

 

 

 **Magnus** : you mean the day since isak talks 24/7 about him?

 

 

 **Magnus** : yeah i think so

 

 

 **Jonas** : it was the third day of this school year and after school we all went to isaks

 

 

 **Madhi** : we were in the kitchen eating pizza and talking about isaks future husband when noora came in

 

 

 **Jonas** : she aksed who we're talking about, we answered isaks new crush and promised to show him to her the next day

 

 

 **Jonas** : we did and she said that he's awesome and if she wouldn't date william she'd get him

 

 

 **Isak** : why do u guys remember it that well?????

 

 

 **Madhi** : it was the day our life got ruined

 

 

 **Isak** : i hate y'all guys

 

 

 **Magnus** : <3

 

 

 **Jonas** : <3

 

 

 **Madhi** : <3

 

 

 **Isak** : SOFTIE!

 

 

 

 

 

 

21st october 2016 22:47

 

 

 

**the boys+the virgin**

 

 

 **Isak** : soooooo

 

 

 **Isak** : his name is Even

 

 

 **Isak** : he's from 97

 

 

 **Isak** : he repeated his 3rd year

 

 

 **Isak** : he has with sanas brother and a few other guys a YouTube channel

 

 

 **Isak** : HE SAID HI TO ME

 

 

 **Isak** : HIS VOICE IS SO SEXY I CAN'T

 

 

 **Isak** : HE SMILED AT ME

 

 

 **Isak** : HIS SMILE IS SO CUTE

 

 

 **Isak** : AND HE LIKES GUYS

 

 

 **Isak** : jibjbghjkbjhghbjbjb

 

 

 **Magnus** : how do you know that all?

 

 

 **Madhi** : yeah i thought you just were at sanas to stalk him

 

 

 **Jonas** : have you had a serious conversation with him??????

 

 

 **Isak** : no :(((((

 

 

 **Isak** : but we were in the kitchen studying and they were in the living room

 

 

 **Isak** : the door between these room were opened and i glanced at them all the time

 

 

 **Isak** : sana realized it and was kinda pissed but asked which one i'm into

 

 

 **Isak** : i said the blonde one with the blue eyes

 

 

 **Isak** : she gave me the infos

 

 

 **Isak** : than they came in to get something to drink

 

 

 **Isak** : and introduced their selves

 

 

 **Isak** : they all kinda stared at me and mikael, the one mags probably saw at KB said something like

 

 

 **Isak** : holy shit it's him

 

 

 **Jonas** : holy shit it's him?

 

 

 **Jonas** : what does that mean?

 

 

 **Isak** : idrk

 

 

 **Magnus** : maybe they thought you're dating Sana?

 

 

 **Madhi** : why would they think that?

 

 

 **Isak** : yeah, why?

 

 

 **Jonas** : Sana and a boyfriend?

 

 

 **Isak** : not in this life pahahaha

 

 

 **Madhi** : true

 

 

 **Magnus** : who knows???

 

 

 

 

 

 

6 minutes later

 

 

 **Isak** : GUYS I'M CONFUSED

 

 

 **Isak** : [screenshot.jpg]

 

 

 **Madhi** : tf?

 

 

 **Jonas** : ?????

 

 

 **Magnus** : who are these guys and why are they all following you at the same time on insta?

 

 

 **Isak** : THAT'S SANAS BROTHER+ FRIENDS

 

 

 **Isak** : ELIAS, YOUSEF, ADAM, MUTASIM AND MIKAEL

 

 

 **Jonas** : they seem to like you dude

 

 

 **Madhi** : or they just wanna stalk him

 

 

 **Madhi** : maybe they think you wanna kill Sana or smth

 

 

 **Isak** : THIS IS NOT NARCOS

 

 

 **Isak** : AHHHHHHHHHH

 

 

 **Isak** : [screenshot.jpg]

 

 

 **Jonas** : holy

 

 

 **Madhi** : your future husband follows you on instagram now

 

 

 **Madhi** : and his friends too

 

 

 **Magnus** : you're under watch now bro

 

 

 **Isak** : WHAT SHALL I DO?

 

 

 **Madhi** : just follow them back?

 

 

 **Jonas** : are you having gay panick?

 

 

 **Isak** : YASSSSSSSSSSS HSJSBJA

 

 

 **Jonas** : it is happening

 

 

 **Isak** : NOT THE TIME FOR VINES

 

 

 **Madhi** : there's always time for vines

 

 

 **Magnus** : did you follow them back?

 

 

 **Isak** : YEAH

 

 

 **Isak** : HSJSHSISJSKSNKSJKN

 

 

 **Isak** : [screenshot.jpg] 

 

 

 **Madhi:** uuuuuhhhhhhh

 

 

 **Jonas** : bro this dude's checking you out

 

 

 **Magnus** : this pic seems old

 

 

 **Isak** : YEAH

 

 

 **Isak** : HHAJAHJA

 

 

 **Isak** : MY FUTURE HUSBAND JUST LIKED A PICTURE OF ME AND ESKILD I POSTED 62 WEEKS AGO

 

 

 **Isak** : I CAN'T I'M DEAD

 

 

 **Madhi** : 911 or wedding dress?

 

 

 **Magnus** : this will never get old haha

 

 

 **Jonas** : i think you should message him

 

 

 **Isak** : EHM NOPE

 

 

 **Isak** : SO NOT HAPPENING

 

 

 **Madhi** : you have nothing to lose man

 

 

 **Isak** : what about my pride?

 

 

 **Magnus** : you lost your pride that time you started drooling when you saw him first

 

 

 **Madhi** : HAS MAGNUS JUST MADE A GOOD JOKE??

 

 

 **Jonas** : WOW I'M IMPRESSED MAGS

 

 

 **Magnus** : thanks thanks <3

 

 

**Madhi changed the groupname to "the boys+the prideless one"**

 

 

 **Isak** : i hate y'all.

 

 

 **Magnus** : <3

 

 

 **Jonas** : <3

 

 

 **Madhi** : i'm not a softie

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoined the first chapter <3
> 
> This is my first work ever and English isn't my first language so please be kind <3
> 
> I wrote this at a place in my life where I wasn't feeling too well so I wrote this kinda as a cheering up. I actually never planned on posting it but a few weeks ago I showed it to my boyfriend and he kinda pushed me to post it so here I am haha 
> 
> I'm planning on making a series out of it but I'm not so sure yet. Let me know your thoughts <3


	2. "but in a cool way"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys stand Isak up which leads to an unexpected talk witch a certain someone.

24th october 2016 11:55

 

**the boys+the prideless one**

 

 

 **Isak** : where are u losers?

 

  
**Isak** : we were supposed to meet up 5 mins ago in the cafeteria for lunch

 

  
**Isak** : and i'm still sitting here alone

 

  
**Jonas** : you know how madhi mags and i are sitting togheter in literature class?

 

  
**Isak** : what have u done?

 

  
**Jonas** : well we talked, the teacher didn't liked it and asked us to quit talking, we continued, she asked us again to quit, we didn't and well

 

 **Jonas** : she freaked out

 

  
**Jonas** : and now we have to clean the classroom and have to go to detention after school today

 

 

 **Isak** : ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??????

 

 

 **Madhi** : saddly he's not

 

  
**Isak** : WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?

 

  
**Isak** : EATING ON MY OWN?

 

  
**Madhi** : you could come helping us

 

  
**Isak** : oh no that is so not happening

 

  
**Isak** : enjoy the cleaning bitches

 

 

 

 

 

 

30 minutes later

 

 

 **Magnus** : did you die by sitting on yoir own?

 

 

 **Madhi** : omg imagine

 

 

 **Jonas** : Isak Valtersen 21.07.1999-24.10.2016 cause of death: his friends couldn't make it to lunch

 

  
**Madhi** : rip

 

 

 **Magnus** : rip

 

  
**Madhi** : seriously Isak watcha doing man?

 

 

 

 

 

 

5 minutes later

 

 

 **Isak** : Isak Valtersen 21.07.1999-24.10.2016 cause of death: had a conversation with his crush and now got his number ssbsjsbjsbsjssjs

 

  
**Magnus** : WHAT?

 

  
**Jonas** : NO WAY?????

 

  
**Madhi** : what happened?

 

  
**Isak** : i sat at our lunch table

 

  
**Isak** : ON MY OWN LIKE A LOSER

 

  
**Isak** : he came in

 

  
**Isak** : he saw me

 

  
**Isak** : he smiled when he recognized me and waved at me

 

  
**Isak** : i panicked

 

 

 **Jonas** : relateable

 

  
**Isak** : shush

 

  
**Jonas** : don't shush me

 

  
**Isak** : he bought a cheese toastie

 

 

 **Isak** : he came to my table, smiled and asked if i'd mind if he sits there

 

 

 **Magnus** : HZJHSSJJS

 

 

 **Isak** : i said no my dumb friends ditchted me anyways

 

  
**Isak** : he laughed and asked why

 

  
**Isak** : i told him the story

 

  
**Madhi** : you didn't?

 

  
**Isak** : i did.

 

 

 **Madhi** : fuck you

 

 

 **Madhi** : now he thinks we're losers without even knowing us

 

 

 **Isak** : he laughed and said that something like that happened to him once at bakka

 

 

 **Isak** : he told me the story

 

  
**Isak** : we talked and laughed

 

  
**Isak** : than he remembered he forgot to do the history homework

 

 

 **Isak** : he said that he has to go now but it was fun talking to me

 

  
**Isak** : he asked if i could give him my phone

 

  
**Isak** : i asked why

 

  
**Madhi** : isn't that obvious dumbass?

 

  
**Isak** : he said i wanna give you my number

 

  
**Isak** : i blushed

 

  
**Isak** : he said that i look cute when i blush

 

  
**Magnus** : awww

 

 

 **Jonas** : cutiee

 

  
**Isak** : he saved himsef in my phone and left

 

 

 **Jonas** : when are you gonna text him?

 

 

 **Isak** : idk after school maybe?

 

  
**Isak** : but that's a little desperate don't you think?

 

  
**Magnus** : nah

 

 

 **Madhi** : just do it

 

 

 

 

 

 

24th october 2016 17:12

 

 

**the boys+the prideless one**

 

 

 **Jonas** : have you already texted him lssy?

 

  
**Isak** : ....

 

  
**Madhi** : so you didn't

 

 

 **Isak** : I PANICKED OK

 

 

 **Jonas** : do it now then

 

  
**Isak** : idk what to text him

 

 

 **Madhi** : hey even it's isak it was nice seeing u today

 

  
**Jonas** : Hey Even, it's Isak. It was nice seeing you today.

 

  
**Madhi** : who even cares abour grammar?

 

  
**Jonas** : maybe even does?

 

 

 **Magnus** : Hey Even, it's Isak. It was nice seeing you today. Can i suck your dick now?

 

  
**Madhi** : ahahahaha

 

  
**Jonas** : LMAO

 

  
**Isak** : even's not a guy i met on grindr so i won't text him that i wanna suck his dick wtf mags?

 

 

 **Magnus** : well it's true isn't it?

 

 

 **Isak** : ugh

 

 

 **Isak** : i hate y'all

 

 

 

 

 

 

24th october 2016 17:24

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : Hey Even, it's Isak. It was nice seeing you today.

 

  
**Even** : Hey Isak <3 It was nice seeing you today too. Do you maybe wanna hang out sometime this week?

 

 

 

 

 

 

24th october 2016 18:08

 

 

**the boys+the prideless one**

 

  
**Isak** : [screenshot.jpg]

 

 

 **Isak** : HIVYGIJKBJBJVJHB

 

  
**Magnus** : why didn't you add the dick thing?

 

  
**Isak** : THAT'S EVERYTHING YOU SAY ABOUT THAT

 

 

 **Isak** : MOTHERFUCKING EVEN SENDED ME A HEART AND WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND THAT'S EVERYTHING?! "WHY DIDN'T U ADD THAT U WANNA SUCK HIS DICK"?! WHY ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS SJJSK

 

  
**Jonas** : 911 or wedding dress?

 

 

 **Madhi** : probably best when we get him both

 

  
**Magnus** : i agree he's having a gay panick attack

 

  
**Jonas** : how do you handle those the best?

 

 

 **Isak** : I'M IN THIS GROUP TOO DON'T ACT LIKE I'M NOT

 

  
**Madhi** : he's already hyperventilating

 

  
**Jonas** : just called 911

 

  
**Jonas** : they say YOU SHOULD JUST TEXT HIM BACK THAT YOU'D LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH HIM

 

 

 **Madhi** : I AGREE

 

  
**Magnus** : but like say it in a cool way

 

  
**Isak** : NOT HELPFUL MAGS

 

 

 

 

 

 

24th october 2016 18:18

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : my friends said i should tell you that i'd love to "but in a cool way"

 

  
**Even** : haha i already love your friends

 

  
**Isak** : they're okay most of the time lol

 

  
**Isak** : but they give shit advice

 

  
**Even** : oh i know your struggle

 

  
**Even** : once we were on a party and my friends wanted to find a hook up for me

 

  
**Even** : but then they all got way too drunk or found their own hook ups and left me alone

 

  
**Isak** : poor Even <3

 

  
**Even** : wasn't too tragic tho i hadn't even planned on hooking up that night anyways so

 

  
**Isak** : but ur friends seem like nice guys

 

  
**Even** : i'll tell them haha <3

 

  
**Even** : but about hanging out

 

  
**Even** : when are you free?

 

  
**Isak** : everyday i guess

 

  
**Isak** : wbu?

 

  
**Even** : except for friday and saturday everyday too

 

  
**Even** : on friday is kosegruppa meeting and on saturday i have therapy

 

  
**Isak** : oh shit kosegruppa

 

  
**Isak** : i kinda promised sana to join ugh

 

  
**Even** : you're not a big revue fan?

 

  
**Isak** : nah i just have to join because sana wouldn't have studied with me if i wouldn't do her a favor yk

 

  
**Even** : ah i see

 

  
**Even** : but hey kosegruppa can be fun tho

 

  
**Isak** : yeah i mean ur in so it'll sure be fun

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

  
**Even** : when do you finish on wednesday?

 

  
**Isak** : 15 u?

 

  
**Even** : 15 too

 

  
**Even** : do you maybe wanna grab pizza after school with me

 

  
**Isak** : i'd love to

 

  
**Isak** : but in a cool way ofc

 

  
**Even** : ofc

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

24th october 2016 18:49

 

 

**the boys+the pridless one**

 

  
**Isak** : GJSBJSHSJS

 

  
**Isak** : we're grabbing pizza after school on wednesday shjwhsj

 

  
**Madhi** : daaaaaamn

 

  
**Jonas** : congrats <3

 

  
**Magnus** : did you tell him in a cool way?

 

  
**Isak** : [screenshot.jpg]

 

  
**Madhi** : we are OKAY MOST OF THE TIME

 

  
**Jonas** : that escaladed quickly

 

  
**Magnus** : he followed my advice <3

 

  
**Magnus changed the group name "the boys+the one with the good advices"**

 

  
**Magnus** : i'm so proud <3 <3

 

  
**Madhi** : this groupchat name changing thing is kinda escalating tho

 

  
**Isak** : ???????

 

  
**Isak** : it's fun so stfu.

 

  
**Jonas** : and there goes gay panick Isak and is grumpy bitch Isak again

 

  
**Magnus** : i'll miss gay panick Isak

 

  
**Madhi** : rip

 

  
**Madhi** : but when rven texts him again he'll change again

 

  
**Madhi** : to the better

 

  
**Isak** : i hate u guys

 

  
**Jonas** : <3

 

  
**Jonas** : is anyone free rn

 

  
**Madhi** : no sorry bro

 

 

  
**Magnus** : i have to study for french rn

 

  
**Isak** : i'm free

 

  
**Jonas** : wanna go grab chinese food with Thea and me?

 

 **Isak** : sure

 

  
**Isak** : call me

 

 

 

 

 

 

25th october 2016 14:31

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

 

 **Even** : tomorrow 15 o'clock in front of the building?

 

  
**Isak** : sure

 

  
**Isak** : i'll be the one with the curls

 

  
**Even** : i'll try to remember haha

 

  
**Isak** : u better do

 

  
**Even** : what do you wanna do afterwards?

 

  
**Isak** : heading to mine?

 

  
**Even** : your parents won't mind?

 

  
**Isak** : i don't live with them anymore

 

 

 **Isak** : but my roomates won't mind

 

  
**Even** : oh why don't you live with your parents anymore?

 

  
**Even** : i mean you don't have to tell me

 

  
**Even** : i'm just curious

 

  
**Isak** : my parents broke up, my dad moved out, my mom checked herself in a mental health hospital and i was 16 so i couldn't live alone in that big house so

 

  
**Isak** : and like i'm on ok terms with my dad but i living with him seemed never like an option for me yk

 

  
**Even** : mental health hospital?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah she's shizophrenic

 

  
**Isak** : it got worse after the break up

 

  
**Isak** : but she's a lot better now

 

 **Isak** : after the divorce it got worse again but now it's good again

 

  
**Isak** : she lives in a shelter for mentally ill adults

 

 

 **Isak** : she even started working again 4 hours a day

 

  
**Isak** : i try to see her as often as i can

 

  
**Isak** : most of the time i pick her up from the shelter and we go to a restaurant

 

  
**Isak** : she's the best person i know

 

  
**Even** : i'm bipolar

 

  
**Isak** : okay

 

  
**Even** : you're okay with that?

 

 

 **Isak** : why wouldn't i be tho?

 

  
**Isak** : i mean we're all a little mad here

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

24th october 15:01

 

 

**the boys+the one with the good advices**

 

  
**Magnus** : Issy you still in for kosegruppa?

 

 

 **Isak** : yeah even is in too so i think it could be fun

 

  
**Madhi** : eveeeeeeen

 

  
**Jonas** : but don't have too much fun with your future husband

 

  
**Madhi** : and use protection!

 

  
**Jonas** : yes isak we now you hate us all

 

  
**Magnus** : do you now when the next meeting is?

 

  
**Isak** : even said friday

 

  
**Magnus** : what time?

 

  
**Isak** : idk but i'll find out

 

  
**Magnus** : you guys wanna come too?

 

  
**Madhi** : for what? Watching Isak trying to flirt with his future husband?

 

  
**Madhi** : thanks but no thanks

 

 

 **Jonas** : yeah isak sucks at flirting

 

  
**Magnus** : well he's the one with a date tomorrow so he must have at least a little game

 

  
**Isak** : THANKS MAGS

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

  
**Madhi** : softie.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even being bipolar is not important for the plot. It's just the reason why Even transferred to Nissen, so no worries guys.
> 
> I hope you guys liked that chapter as much as the last one 
> 
> I have three exams next week so I don't know if I'll be able to upload a new chapter before the next weekend, sorry <3


	3. "GET YOUR BOY"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Even and Isak's first date and well Isak is super excited ft. the boy squad being excited with him and Eskild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Even and Isak's first date and well Isak is super excited ft. the boy squad being excited with him and Eskild

26th october 2016 07:23

 

 

**the guys+the one with the good advices**

 

 

 **Isak** : todays THE!! day

 

  
**Isak** : i xan't

 

  
**Isak** : like seriously

 

  
**Isak** : this boys gonna be tHE DEATH OF ME

 

 

 **Magnus** : IM SO EXCITED

 

  
**Madhi** : whatcha gonna wear?

 

  
**Isak** : eskild said i should wear that

 

  
**Isak** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Magnus** : IM DEAD

 

  
**Magnus** : THAT LOOKS HELLA FINE MAN

 

  
**Madhi** : no snapback?

 

  
**Madhi** : like don't get me wrong the outfit looks nice™

 

  
**Madhi** : i'm just confused

 

  
**Isak** : like idk its a date why the heck should i wear a snapback??????

 

  
**Madhi** : idk

 

  
**Madhi** : bc you always wear em?

 

  
**Magnus** : nah not always

 

  
**Magnus** : most of the time he does

 

  
**Magnus** : but like when he feels the gay vibes he doesn't

 

  
**Isak** : gay vibes?

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah like when you wanna play hard to get you wear snapbacks

 

  
**Magnus** : but when you wanna get laid or feel the vibe you don't

 

  
**Isak** : are u psychoanalizing me mags?

 

  
**Madhi** : well he's got a point

 

  
**Isak** : where's Jonas when u need him ugh??

 

 

 

 

 

 

33 minutes later

 

  
**Magnus** : srsly jonas where are u?

 

  
**Isak** : i bet he overslept lol

 

 

 

 

 

 

20 minutes later

 

  
**Madhi** : he isn't in german class

 

  
**Isak** : is he still under 10%?

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah i think so

 

 

 

 

 

 

15 minutes later

 

  
**Jonas** : fUCK

 

 **Jonas** : i DIDN'T HEAR MY ALARM THIS MORNING

 

  
**Jonas** : ugh

 

  
**Jonas** : but thats a nice outfit issy boy <3

 

  
**Jonas** : he'll love it

 

 **Isak** : where r u?

 

  
**Jonas** : on the tram rn

 

  
**Jonas** : madhi can u cover for me?

 

  
**Jonas** : i'll buy you chicken nuggets

 

  
**Madhi** : i already said you have a doctor appointment

 

   
**Madhi** : but i'll take the nuggets too

 

 

 

 

 

 

26th october 2016 13:57

 

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Even** : please tell me i'm not the only one who's excited haha

 

 

 

 

 

 

26th october 2016 13:58

 

 

**the boys+the one with the good advices**

 

  
**Isak** : [screenshot.jpg]

 

  
**Isak** : i'm cHOCKING

 

  
**Magnus** : I CAN'T

 

  
**Magnus** : GET YOUR BOY

 

  
**Madhi** : what did you reply?

 

  
**Isak** : NOTHING BUT I'M SO EXCITED

 

  
**Jonas** : and i just can't hide it

 

  
**Magnus** : ?

 

  
**Isak** : it's a song mags

 

  
**Madhi** : facepalm

 

  
**Jonas** : god mags what is your life?

 

  
**Madhi** : that's a deep question tho

 

  
**Isak** : what even is life?

 

  
**Magnus** : i hate you all

 

  
**Magnus** : but have you replied something yet?

 

  
**Isak** : ...

 

  
**Madhi** : just text him that you're excited too

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah and that you can't wait for your date later

 

  
**Madhi** : just play it cool man

 

 

 

 

 

 

26th october 2016 14:13

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : no you're not

 

  
**Isak** : i'm so excited

 

  
**Isak** : and i just can't hide it

 

  
**Even** : god that song haha

 

  
**Isak** : it's a good one tho

 

  
**Even** : you think so?

 

  
**Isak** : not really haha

 

  
**Even** : god you're unbelievable

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

26th october 2016 14:59

 

 

**the boys+the one with the good advices**

 

  
**Magnus changed the groupname to "GET SOME DICK ISAK"**

 

  
**Magnus** : it's 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

  
**Magnus** : Isaks meeting his future husband now whoop

 

  
**Madhi** : whos gonna be best man tho?

 

  
**Jonas** : obviously me?!

 

  
**Jonas** : i know him the longest

 

  
**Jonas** : and without me

 

  
**Jonas** : he wouldn't even now him now

 

  
**Madhi** : fair point

 

  
**Magnus** : what about me?

 

  
**Magnus** : i told him the liking boys thing

 

  
**Madhi** : not good enough point

 

  
**Magnus** : i'm hurt

 

  
**Jonas** : who

 

  
**Madhi** : cares

 

  
**Jonas** : ?

 

  
**Magnus** : you guys suck

 

  
**Magnus** : let's hope isak sucks too

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah isak get your dick

 

  
**Jonas** : #teamisaksupporter <3

 

  
**Magnus** : #teamisaksupporter <3

 

  
**Madhi** : #teamnotasoftie

 

  
**Magnus** : MADHI!!!!

 

  
**Magnus** : WE'RE HERE TO SUPPORT OUR HOMO HOMIE ISAK TO GET DICK

 

  
**Madhi** : i support him

 

  
**Madhi** : i'm just not a softie

 

  
**Isak** : HE

 

  
**Isak** : SMELLS

 

  
**Isak** : SO

 

  
**Jonas** : youre so extra

 

  
**Isak** : GOOD

 

  
**Isak** : I CAME OUT

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah we know that

 

  
**Magnus** : STOP MADHI I WANNA HEAR WHAT ISAK SAYS

 

  
**Isak** : THANKS MAGS <3

 

  
**Isak** : HE ALREADY WAITED OUTSIDE FOR ME

 

  
**Isak** : HE HUGGED ME HELLO

 

  
**Isak** : DAMN THAT BOYS A GOOD HUGGER

 

  
**Isak** : AND HIS SMILE

 

  
**Madhi** : you're so gone for him

 

  
**Isak** : IKR

 

  
**Magnus** : what happened than?

 

  
**Isak** : WE STARTED WALKING TO THE TRAM AMD HE TOLD ME ABOUT HOW THE RESTAURANT WE'RE GOING TO IS SPECIAL FOR HIM

 

  
**Isak** : LIKE HE SEEMED SO EXCITED

 

  
**Isak** : SO I SAID

 

  
**Isak** : "YOU LOOK CUTE WHEN UR EXCITED"

 

 **Magnus** : AWWW

 

  
**Jonas** : aw

 

  
**Madhi** : what did he say

 

  
**Isak** : AND THAN HE BLUSHED

 

  
**Isak** : I MADE THIS BOY BLUSH

 

  
**Jonas** : 911 or wedding dress?

 

  
**Magnus** : hahaha

 

  
**Madhi** : were are you now?

 

  
**Isak** : ON THE TRAM STATION

 

  
**Isak** : ACTUALLY OUR TRAMS COMING NOW

 

  
**Isak** : BYE GUYS

 

  
**Magnus** : get some dick boi <3

 

  
**Madhi** : still not a softie.

 

  
**Jonas** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

26th october 2016 17:11

 

 

**GET SOME DICK ISAK**

 

  
**Jonas** : do you think they're still alive?

 

  
**Magnus** : do you think they're making live?

 

  
**Magnus** : love

 

  
**Madhi** : "making love"?

 

  
**Madhi** : mags how old are you?

 

  
**Jonas** : 6 or 16?

 

  
**Magnus** : soon 17!!!

 

  
**Madhi** : shiiiiit right you have birthday on sunday

 

  
**Jonas** : what are we gonna do?

 

  
**Madhi** : Party?

 

  
**Jonas** : at mags?

 

  
**Magnus** : my mom's feeling not so great so better not

 

  
**Madhi** : shit i hope she feels better soon <3

 

  
**Madhi** : i'm not a softie.

 

 **Madhi** : but i hope it's not too bad <3

 

  
**Jonas** : isaks?

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah y not?

 

  
**Madhi** : let's add ekssssild to this

 

  
**Madhi** : since isak is getting some rn

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah fine by me

 

  
**Madhi added Eskild**

 

  
**Magnus** : hey eskild

 

  
**Madhi** : eksssild

 

  
**Eskild** : aw i like this groupname <3

 

  
**Eskild** : but why am i added to this?

 

  
**Eskild** : do you guys want me in your so called "squad"?

 

  
**Jonas** : you're always appreciated <3

 

  
**Eskild** : <3

 

  
**Jonas** : but no

 

  
**Eskild** : way to break a guys heart </3 </3

 

 

 **Magnus** : it's my birthday on sunday 

 

 

 **Eskild** : uh congrats <3

 

  
**Magnus** : and now we're searching for a place to celebrate

 

  
**Eskild** : and now you wanna ask if you can celebrate at ours right?

 

  
**Madhi** : exactly.

 

  
**Eskild** : well sure it's fine by me but i'll ask the others

 

  
**Jonas** : we've got time

 

  
**Eskild** : Noora: "yeah sure why not?" Linn: "Magnus? Who's Magnus?" and i can't reach Isak cause he's on this date with this hottie so

 

 

 **Magnus** : i'll consider this as a yes?

 

  
**Eskild** : yes <3

 

  
**Eskild** : i can organize the beer but the food and the party people is on you <3

 

  
**Magnus** : great man

 

  
**Madhi** : thx

 

  
**Jonas** : seriously we appreciate that eskild

 

  
**Eskild** : i better leave your group now

 

  
**Eskild** : GET SOME DICK ISAK <3!

 

  
**Eskild left this groupchat**

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah Isak get some!

 

  
**Jonas** : i agree

 

  
**Madhi** : and he hates us all haha

 

  
**Jonas** : sooo who are you gonna invite?

 

  
**Magnus** : you guys obviously, maybe some people from some of my classes, the girls and vilde bc fuck i wanna get to know her and if i get along well with the kosegruppa people i'll invite them too and yeah idk

 

  
**Madhi** : if the date goes well you could invite isaks future husband too yk

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah and his friends too

 

  
**Magnus** : i checked them out on insta

 

  
**Magnus** : they seem pretty chill

 

  
**Madhi** : sure

 

  
**Jonas** : that party will be lit man

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah man i hope so <3

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last ones <3
> 
> Man this week was so fucking exhausting and I'm so glad I finally got to update this chapter!  
> Like seriously, exam weeks are the worst fucking weeks ever and fuck I really need this two weeks break right now haha
> 
> Sooooo I'm going on a trip to Marseille next Monday with my boyfriend and my brother so I don't really know if I'll be able to upload a new chapter next week, sorry :(


	4. "i ship them!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tells the boys about his date with Even and Even and Isak already make plans for another date. Oh and some threatening happens haha

26th october 2016 21:58

 

 

**GET SOME DICK ISAK**

 

  
**Isak** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Isak** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Isak** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Isak** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Isak** : HE IS SO PERFECT

 

   
**Isak** : KILL ME ALREADY

 

  
**Magnus** : AWWWWWWW THESE SELFIES ARE SO CUTE

 

  
**Madhi** : so it was good yeah?

 

  
**Isak** : O M GOD YAS

 

  
**Magnus** : is he big?

 

  
**Jonas** : personal much mags?

 

  
**Isak** : IDK ABOUT THAT

 

  
**Isak** : BUT HIS MOUTH IS BIG

 

  
**Isak** : AND HIS TEETH LOOK PERFECT

 

  
**Madhi** : that shit is kinky

 

  
**Madhi** : but spill the details man

 

  
**Isak** : OK SO WHEN WE ARRIVED AT THE PIZZA PLACE HE ASKED ME IF I WANNA SHARE A PIZZA OR IF I WANT MY OWN

 

  
**Isak** : I SAID I DON'T CARE I'LL TAKE WHATEVER YOU TAKE

 

  
**Isak** : HE SAID "MIND IF WE SHARE?"

 

  
**Isak** : MY HEART STOPPED

 

  
**Isak** : I BLUSHED AND SHRUGGED

 

   
**Isak** : HE "AWWWW"-D ME

 

  
**Magnus** : awwwwww

 

  
**Isak** : WE ORDERED A "COUPLES SALAMI PEPPERONI PIZZA"

 

  
**Isak** : BUT THERE WERE OLIVES ON IT

 

  
**Jonas** : ugh who even likes olives?

 

  
**Isak** : THAT'S WHAT I SAID TOO

 

  
**Isak** : HE PICKED THAN ALL OLIVES FROM THE PIZZA AND ATE THEM CAUSE I TOLD HIM I DON'T LIKE THEM

 

  
**Madhi** : what a gentleman

 

  
**Isak** : YEAH

 

  
**Isak** : WHEN WE FINISHED

 

  
**Isak** : HE PAYED

 

  
**Madhi** : what a gentleman

 

  
**Isak** : WE HEADED TO MY PLACE THAN

 

  
**Jonas** : gave Eskild him the dad talk haha?

 

  
**Isak** : THANKS GOD NO HE DIDN'T

 

  
**Isak** : BUT HE CHECKED HIM OUT

 

  
**Madhi** : Isaks mood: sTaY aWaY fRoM mY mAn™

 

  
**Isak** : TRUE

 

  
**Isak** : WE CHILLED ON MY BED, SMOKED WEED AND WATCHED NETFLIX

 

  
**Magnus** : netflix&chill on the first date?

 

  
**Magnus** : kinky

 

  
**Isak** : UGH

 

  
**Madhi** : was it my good weed?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah thanks to u madizzle <3

 

  
**Madhi** : STOP SAYING THAT AND CONTINUE

 

   
**Isak** : HE MADE ME WATCH ROMEO+JULIET

 

  
**Isak** : THE ONE WITH YOUNG LEO

 

  
**Jonas** : young Leo <3

 

  
**Magnus** : i loved him in Titanic

 

   
**Isak** : Romeo+Juliet is from 96 and Titanic is from 97

 

  
**Magnus** : daaaaaamn

 

  
**Madhi** : did you cry?

 

  
**Isak** : NO BUT WE CUDDLED DURING THE WHOLE MOVIE

 

  
**Isak** : HE IS SO SOFT AND SMELLS SO FUCKING GOOD

 

  
**Isak** : HE LEFT TEN MINUTES AGO AND NOW I FEEL EMPTY

 

  
**Jonas** : dude youre so gone for him

 

  
**Madhi** : like soo gone

 

  
**Magnus** : i ship them!

 

  
**Magnus** : do you wanna invite him to my birthday?

 

  
**Isak** : would u be okay with him being there?

 

  
**Magnus** : sure the more the merrier

 

  
**Magnus** : ask him to bring his friends too!

 

  
**Isak** : will do

 

 

 

 

 

 

26th october 2016 22:17

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : i loved hanging out with u today<3

 

  
**Isak** : my friend magnus has birthday on sunday and he'll throw a party at mine  
Isak: he asked me to invite u and ur friends so

 

  
**Isak** : would u like to come maybe <3

 

  
**Even** : i loved hanging out with you too <3

 

  
**Even** : and i'd love to come <3

 

  
**Even** : i'll just ask my friends quickly

 

  
**Isak** : cool cool cool

 

 

 

 

 

 

5 minutes later

 

  
**Even** : "sure i don't see why not" "as long as theres weed nd alc im in" "do we have to bring a present? what are you supposed to buy a stranger? "uhhhh you let us meet your boi properly? damn you must be seriouse "are sana and these girls gonna be there?"

 

 

 **Isak** : wait a sec i'll ask those things quickly

 

 

 

 

 

 

26th october 2016 22:29

 

 

**GET SOME DICK ISAK**

 

  
**Isak** : [screenshot.jpg]

 

  
**Magnus** : eskild gets alc madhi the weed

 

  
**Magnus** : nah their presence is present enough

 

  
**Madhi** : poetic

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah i hope the girls™ will come bc yk i wanna get closer to vilde

 

  
**Isak** : k

 

 

 

 

 

 

26th october 2016 22:35

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : [screenshot.jpg]

 

  
**Even** : i'll hand off the infos

 

  
**Even** : HAHAHA

 

  
**Even** : GET SOME DICK ISAK?

 

  
**Isak** : ugh i hate my friends

 

   
**Even** : our groupchats name is "the '97s"

 

  
**Even** : it's pretty lame haha

 

  
**Isak** : better than that i should get some dick though

 

  
**Even** : nope your friends seem funnier than mine

 

  
**Isak** : *dumber

 

  
**Even** : idk about that

 

  
**Even** : but i hope that changes soon

 

  
**Isak** : i'll tell them

 

  
**Even** : you still in for kosegruppa on friday?

 

  
**Isak** : saddly yes

 

  
**Isak** : yk what time it starts?

 

  
**Even** : 20:00 o'clock central european summertime

 

  
**Isak** : thx <3

 

  
**Even** : wanna hang out before <3?

 

  
**Isak** : sure <3

 

  
**Even** : grabbing food again after school <3?

 

  
**Isak** : i'd love to

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

  
**Even** : but in a cool way?

 

  
**Isak** : ofc haha

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

26th october 2016 23:01

 

 

**GET SOME DICK ISAK**

 

  
**Isak** : Kosegruppa meeting friday 20

 

  
**Madhi** : hdyk?

 

  
**Isak** : even told me

 

  
**Madhi** : eveeeeeeeeeeen

 

  
**Isak** : ugh i hate u

 

  
**Madhi** : k no more FREE weed for you

 

  
**Isak** : U WOULDN'T DARE!!

  
**Madhi** : try to stop me bitch

 

  
**Isak** : please Madhi!!!

 

  
**Madhi** : why would i?

 

  
**Isak** : u love me

 

  
**Isak** : i just know u do

 

  
**Isak** : everybody does

 

  
**Jonas** : especially straight™ girls since your coming out lol

 

  
**Madhi** : true

 

  
**Isak** : which one?

 

  
**Madhi** : that the straight™ girls and me love you

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

  
**Magnus** : should we hang before kosegruppa meeting?

 

  
**Madhi** : i don't join this shit group

 

  
**Madhi** : everyone and their dog will think i'm a softie

 

  
**Jonas** : well you are?

 

  
**Madhi** : I'M NOT A SOFTIE!

 

  
**Jonas** : you just admitted that you love Isak

 

  
**Madhi** : ...

 

  
**Magnus** : you're fucked dude

 

  
**Magnus** : about hanging ??

 

  
**Jonas** : sure i'm in

 

  
**Isak** : can't

 

  
**Magnus** : why?

 

  
**Jonas** : did you replace us??????????

 

  
**Isak** : chill

 

  
**Isak** : i'll hang with even jesus christ

 

  
**Jonas** : uhlala

 

  
**Jonas** : but leave my homeboy Jesus out of this

 

  
**Magnus** : you're atheist?

 

  
**Jonas** : shush

 

  
**Isak** : don't shush him when he's right

 

  
**Jonas** : don't tell me what to do

 

  
**Isak** : FU

 

  
**Madhi** : that moment when you're to lazy to insult your friends

 

  
**Isak** : mood

 

  
**Magnus** : YOU HAVE A SECOND DATE WITH EVEN?!

 

  
**Isak** : OH SHIT RIGHT

 

  
**Isak** : IT'S A DATE

 

  
**Isak** : SGJZSHAJ

 

  
**Isak** : WELL KINDA BUT WHO CARES?

 

  
**Magnus** : I DON'T

 

  
**Jonas** : me neither

 

  
**Madhi** : what mags said

 

  
**Isak** : OK NOW I'M EXCITED

 

   
**Isak** : HE IS SO CHILL

 

  
**Isak** : & HOT

 

  
**Isak** : & SWEET

 

  
**Isak** : & HOT

 

  
**Isak** : OH DID I MENTION HOT BEFORE

 

  
**Magnus** : he really is an eye catch

 

  
**Madhi** : what mags said

 

  
**Isak** : you just copy pasted ur massage from before didn't u

 

  
**Madhi** : ...

 

  
**Isak** : BUT STOP SAYING MY HUSBAND LOOKS HOT

 

  
**Isak** : HE'S MINE JJBKNKCG

 

  
**Jonas** : does he know that?

 

  
**Isak** : ....

 

  
**Magnus** : *awkward silence*

 

  
**Jonas** : shush

 

  
**Isak** : I SAID DON'T SHUSH HIM WHEN HE'S RIGHT!!!!

 

  
**Magnus** : <3

 

  
**Jonas** : AND I SAID DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DI!

 

  
**Jonas** : DU

  
**Jonas** : DO

 

  
**Jonas** : UGH

 

  
**Madhi** : i want to leave this friendship.

 

  
**Isak** : nah this is like the best friendship i ever had

 

  
**Madhi** : man than i'm sorry for you

 

  
**Madhi** : like really soryy

 

  
**Magnus** : i thought we like each other??

 

  
**Jonas** : ...

 

  
**Isak** : ....

 

  
**Madhi** : ...

 

  
**Magnus** : HUH

 

  
**Madhi** : don't be so naive all the time mags

 

  
**Isak** : i mean

 

  
**Magnus** : you mean?

 

  
**Isak** : sometimes u losers aren't THAT bad

 

  
**Jonas** : aww

 

  
**Jonas** : <3

 

  
**Magnus** : i love y'all

 

  
**Magnus** : <3

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

  
**Isak** : still not a softie madhi?

 

  
**Madhi** : argh fuck it

 

  
**Madhi** : <3

 

  
**Isak** : SOFTIE

 

  
**Isak changed the groupname to "the losers+the softie"**

 

  
**Madhi** : i want to leave this group.

 

 

 

 

 

 

27th october 2016 15:39

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Even** : DID YOU KNOW THAT BEES HAVE 5 EYES?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah?

 

  
**Isak** : that's biology basic knowledge lol

 

  
**Even** : I DIDN'T

 

  
**Even** : THAT JUST LEFT ME SHOCKED

 

  
**Isak** : *facepalm*

 

  
**Even** : I FEEL LIKE IDK WHAT'S REAL ANYMORE!!!

 

  
**Isak** : well what even is the definition of real?

 

  
**Even** : STOP CONFUSING ME SO MUCH

 

  
**Isak** : never <3

 

  
**Even** : maybe i should cancel our date tmrw haha 

 

 

 

 

 

 

27th october 2016 15:54

 

 

**the losers+the softie**

 

  
**Isak** : [screenshot.jpg]

 

  
**Isak** : HE CALLED IT A DATE

 

  
**Isak** : HKVJJKKK

 

  
**Isak** : HOE TO BREATHE???

 

  
**Magnus** : aaaaaahhhhhh

 

  
**Jonas** : 911 or wedding dress?

 

  
**Isak** : BITCH IT'S TIME FOR THE WEDDING DRESS

 

 

 

 

 

 

27th october 2016 16:03

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : u wouldn't dare

 

  
**Isak** : u like me too much <3

 

  
**Even** : oh is that so?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah

 

  
**Even** : ok true

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if hdyk is a real thing when you're texting in english but in my language there is a short form for it so haha
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3
> 
> I know it's been over a week again since I last updated but I just enjoyed my vacation a little. Marseilles is really nice but I'm happy to be back in a country I actually understand the language xD
> 
> Comments&Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Have a good morning, good day or good night and remember to always stay healthy <3


	5. "EVAK FOR PRESIDENT"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak ditches school to hang out with Even,their first Kosegruppa meeting doesn't go as expected, Magnus turns 17 and the party (finally) takes place. Some...well unplanned things happen. Oh also some drunk texting is in this and it's a little (a lot actually) cringy haha

28th october 2016 10:19

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Even** : we know each other today 7 days

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

  
**Isak** : sap

 

  
**Isak** : i bet ur the kind of guy who celebrates one month anniversaries or smth haha

 

  
**Even** : nah

 

  
**Even** : okay maybe

 

  
**Isak** : hahahaha i knew it

 

  
**Even** : ugh

 

  
**Even** : when do you finish today?

 

  
**Isak** : 16:45 wbu?

 

  
**Even** : 14

 

  
**Even** : i can wait for you

 

  
**Isak** : if u now say smth like i'll always wait for u i'll kill u

 

  
**Even** : okay...

 

  
**Isak** : but i can ditch

 

  
**Isak** : it's just gym class

 

  
**Isak** : the coach won't mind

 

  
**Even** : sure?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah

 

  
**Even** : i don't want Eskild to think that i'm a bad influence haha

 

  
**Isak** : he already thinks that lol

 

  
**Isak** : kiddng

 

  
**Isak** : *kidding

 

  
**Isak** : he likes u

 

  
**Isak** : but well who doesn't haha

 

  
**Even** : did you just incidentally admit that you like me <3?

 

  
**Isak** : ....

 

  
**Even** : i bet you blushed right now

 

  
**Isak** : .........

 

  
**Even** : awwwww

 

  
**Isak** : pick me up after u finished on the schoolyard?

 

  
**Even** : sure blushy boy <3

 

  
**Isak** : ugh

 

  
**Isak** : see u

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

28th october 2016 14:44

 

 

**the losers+the softie**

 

  
**Isak** : HAVE U EVER BEEN ON A PLACE WHICH ONLY SELLS MILKSHAKES AND FANCY CAKES?

 

  
**Madhi** : ???

 

  
**Jonas** : no?

 

  
**Isak** : I'M ON A PLACE LIKE THAT RN

 

  
**Isak** : WITH EVEN

 

  
**Isak** : AND WE'RE DRINKING MILKSHAKES AND EATING FANCY CAKES

 

  
**Isak** : I FEEL LIKE IN ONE OF THOSE AMERICAN TEEN SHOWS RN

 

  
**Magnus** : like in pll?

 

  
**Madhi** : no they're always drinking coffee in 'the brew' or smth

 

  
**Isak** : bITCH IRRELEVANT

 

  
**Isak** : HE SANG TO ME

 

  
**Magnus** : HE DIDN'T??

 

  
**Jonas** : oh my gaaaaaawd whaaat?

 

  
**Isak** : YEAH WHEN THE WAITER BROUGHT OUR MILKSHAKES HE STARTED SINGING TO ME

 

  
**Isak** : MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THR BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEY'RE RIGHT IT'S BETTER THSN URS

 

  
**Madhi** : oh i know that song

 

  
**Magnus** : HE SANG IT LIKE DIRECTLY TO YOU?

 

  
**Isak** : YEAH AND I CHOKED IT WAS SO CUTE

 

  
**Isak** : but what r u guys doing?

 

  
**Magnus** : i'm in class

 

  
**Jonas** : i'm waiting for mags haha

 

  
**Jonas** : we'll watch mib later

 

  
**Madhi** : seriously?

 

  
**Madhi** : again?

 

  
**Jonas** : MEN IN BLACK IS A PIECE OF ART SO STFU

 

  
**Isak** : even is a piece of art.

 

  
**Madhi** : god marrry him already

 

  
**Magnus** : YEAH GO MARRY YOIR HUSBAND

 

  
**Magnus** : THE EVAK MARRIAGE WILL BE GOALS

 

  
**Isak** : Evak?!?!

 

  
**Magnus** : EVen+isAK

 

  
**Magnus** : =EVAK

 

  
**Jonas** : that names clever

 

  
**Jonas** : and sounds nice

 

  
**Jonas** : i vote it

 

  
**Madhi** : same here

 

  
**Magnus** : so it's clear!!

 

  
**Magnus** : EVAK FOR PRESIDENT

 

  
**Isak** : i hate y'all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

5 hours later

 

  
**Isak** : even and i arrived where r u bitches?

 

  
**Jonas** : on the tram

 

  
**Magnus** : did evak bang this afternoon?

 

  
**Isak** : MAGS SHSHSNAJ

 

  
**Isak** : but no

 

  
**Isak** : we were first at this tiny milshake place i fell in love with

 

  
**Isak** : and than we chilled in the skatrpark

 

  
**Isak** : he showed me his drawing skills

 

  
**Isak** : daaaaamn that boys talented

 

  
**Magnus** : i bet you'd rather see some of his other skills *wink*

 

  
**Madhi** : mags: is always talking and thinking about sex

 

  
**Madhi** : also mags: is a virgin

 

  
**Isak** : shit happens haha

 

  
**Jonas** : madhi you sure you don't wanna come?

 

  
**Madhi** : positive

 

  
**Magnus** : we're there tho

 

  
**Madhi** : have fun softies

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 hour later

 

  
**Magnus** : wanna hear some news about evak and vilnus/mavilde?

 

  
**Madhi** : vilnus/mavilde??????

 

  
**Madhi** : nah i don't vote for that man

 

  
**Jonas** : SAME

 

  
**Jonas** : but i still can't believe isak did that ugh haha

 

  
**Madhi** : did what??

 

  
**Madhi** : guys?

 

  
**Magnus** : so it goes like this

 

 

 **Magnus** : we arrive and evak sits already that [ ] close to each other and smiling at each other like idk

 

  
**Magnus** : thry're each others everythings or some shit

 

  
**Jonas** : i seriously start to ship them too yk

 

  
**Magnus** : anyways we sat next to them and they acted all that touchy and comfy as if they knew each other their entire lifes

 

  
**Jonas** : than it started and we made a team building excersise or whatever its called

 

  
**Jonas** : after we finished evak was gone

 

  
**Madhi** : gone?

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah they just sneaked out

 

  
**Magnus** : i think that theyre heavily making out right now or something

 

  
**Jonas** : i don't really want to know it haha

 

  
**Madhi** : what jonas said

 

  
**Magnus** : also the girls are coming on sunday

 

 

 **Magnus** : AND VILDE SMILED AT ME

 

  
**Madhi** : everybody should applaued

 

  
**Jonas** : *applaudes*

 

  
**Isak** : *applaudes*

 

  
**Jonas** : Isak my boii where are you??

 

  
**Isak** : on the tram

 

  
**Magnus** : with Even??????

 

  
**Isak** : yeah we're heading to mine now

 

  
**Madhi** : aha

 

  
**Isak** : not for fucking wtf

 

  
**Isak** : for watching some series called shadowhunters or what ever

 

  
**Jonas** : oh i've heard about it

 

  
**Jonas** : it's with vampires, demons, elves and werwolves

 

  
**Madhi** : sounds like a mixed up fuck up

 

  
**Isak** : sounds like something even would fall for

 

  
**Magnus** : you sound like something Even would fall for.

 

  
**Jonas** : ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

  
**Madhi** : true that

 

  
**Isak** : ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

29th october 2016 00:16

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

 **Isak** : u arrived at home safely?

 

  
**Even** : haha yeah don't worry <3

 

  
**Even** : today was fun <3

 

  
**Isak** : yeah thanks for introducing me to shadowhunters

 

  
**Isak** : i didn't knew i wasn't living before i saw malec

 

  
**Even** : BITCH MALEC

 

  
**Isak** : me: i only cry when something memorable happens

 

  
**Isak** : magnus: i'll do u probono

 

  
**Isak** : me: *crying*

 

  
**Even** : it was memorable though

 

  
**Even** : i mean not as memorable as romeos and juliets death scene

 

  
**Even** : but still memorable

 

  
**Isak** : I THOUGJT WE AGREED THAT I DIDN'T CRY DURING ROMEO AND JULIET

 

 

 **Even** : yeah right i forgot haha

 

  
**Even** : it was sweet

 

  
**Even** : not you crying ofc

 

  
**Even** : but how that scene got you

 

  
**Even** : maybe i'll write that in my college essay

 

  
**Isak** : ur college essay?

 

  
**Even** : yeah you know i have to start with my college applications in the next months and there you have to write shit that inspired you

 

  
**Even** : and i was inspired by you crying at Romeo and Juliet

 

  
**Isak** : i'm glad my pain inspires u haha

 

  
**Even** : not your pain, just your tears

 

  
**Isak** : creep

 

 

 **Even** : don't tell me you don't like it

 

  
**Isak** : idiot haha

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

30th october 2016 00:00

 

 

**the losers+the softie**

 

  
**Jonas changed the groupname to "the losers+the birthday boy"**

 

  
**Jonas** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGS

 

  
**Isak** : finally 17 man <3

 

  
**Madhi** : cheers to the 17th birthday of our man!

 

  
**Magnus** : ai thanks to you all <3

 

  
**Isak** : when r u guys here tomorrow/today?

 

  
**Magnus** : idk maybe around 17?

 

  
**Magnus** : so we can prepare everything and chill a little

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah fine by me

 

  
**Madhi** : when are the first ones coming over?

 

  
**Magnus** : around 19/20

 

  
**Magnus** : the kosegruppa guys will maybe come a little earlier

 

  
**Magnus** : Isaks husband plus his squad might come a little later and idk about the girls™ 

 

 

 **Isak** : k

 

 

 

 

 

 

30th october 2016 19:18

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Even** : we're on the tram now

 

  
**Even** : i hope we're not the last ones

 

  
**Even** : the boys wanted to bring a special surprise haha

 

  
**Isak** : it's okay <3

 

  
**Isak** : but what do u mean by special?

 

  
**Even** : ehm

 

  
**Even** : their colorful

 

  
**Even** : and ehm huge? Kinda?

 

  
**Isak** : THE HELL DID U DO EVEN???

 

  
**Even** : you'll see in around 5 minutes

 

  
**Even** : bye

 

  
**Isak** : DON'T U DARE TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT

 

  
**Isak** : EVEN???

 

  
**Isak** : EVEN

 

  
**Isak** : H E L L O??

 

 

 

 

 

 

5 minutes later

 

  
**Even** : look out of your kitchen window ;)

 

  
**Isak** : OMG U DIDN'T HAHAHHA

 

 

 

 

 

 

30th october 2016 23:26

 

 

**the losers+the birthday boy**

 

  
**Magnus** : THESE MCDONALS BALLOONS WERE THR BST BDAY PRESENT EVA HHA

 

  
**Magnus** : Iska ma man wheere are yuo?

 

  
**Magnus** : ahhhh wlias told em that even is missinh to so nvm

 

  
**Jonas** : have fun !!!!!!

 

  
**Madhi** : but sray safe

 

  
**Madhi** : stay lol

 

 

 

 

 

 

2 hours 41 minutes later

 

  
**Madhi** : did even just l eft your room?

 

  
**Madhi** : left

 

  
**Magnus** : DId YOU GUYD BANG IN THETE???

 

  
**Jonas** : issy can't keep it quiet we all know that

 

  
**Jonas** : if they'd banged we would havr heard it

 

  
**Madhi** : true that

 

 

 

 

 

 

15 minutes later

 

  
**Jonas** : ok eskild told us ur aslepp

 

  
**Jonas** : good night man

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah night

 

  
**Magnus** : THIS BIRTJDAY WAS TH BEST BIRTHDA EVER

 

 

 

 

 

 

31th october 2016 02:35

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Even** : thanks for today <3

 

  
**Even** : see you tomorrow

 

  
**Even** : btw you look hot when you sleep <3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH BABES <3 (is it even june already in your country haha? In mine it is lol)
> 
> Yeah so because today is the start of pride month, I got last minute tickets or the SYML concert in 11 days in Copenhagen, I met two new absolutely precious humans being yesterday, the weather is super nice lately, the school year is nearly over and I'm just so fucking happy in genral right now I'm gifting you an (earlier) update <3
> 
> Also I don't know if there are places like that milkshake place in Norway, but I've been to one where I live quiet a few times and it's so fucking cool there, I felt like in Riverdale xD  
> I thought that Evak is the kinda couple who'd go to places like this, so this happened haha
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the love you're sending me through your comments and kudos though <3  
> You're seriously so fucking amazing I can't <3


	6. "get married."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Magnus' birthday party, Magnus is being the biggest fan boy and Isak and Even are hanging out again.

31th october 2016 07:11

 

**the losers+the birthday boy**

 

  
**Isak** : who thought it'd be a good idea to party on a fucking sunday

 

  
**Isak** : when monday's school

 

  
**Madhi** : mags

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah let's blame mags

 

  
**Magnus** : are you guys hangover as fuck too??

 

 

 **Jonas** : yes

 

  
**Madhi** : yeh

 

  
**Isak** : my headache is ok

 

  
**Magnus** : but i bet your ass hurts rn

 

  
**Isak** : ?????

 

  
**Magnus** : oh i always thought you'd be the one who takes it up the ass

 

  
**Magnus** : sorry if i was wrong

 

  
**Jonas** : personal MUCH mags

 

  
**Isak** : we didn't fuck wtf

 

  
**Madhi** : what did you do then?

 

  
**Jonas** : in your room

 

  
**Madhi** : alone

 

  
**Magnus** : while outside one of your best friends celebrated the best birthday party ever

 

  
**Isak** : ugh i hate y'all

 

  
**Isak** : who r u my parents??

 

  
**Magnus** : just tell us

 

  
**Isak** : we talked, smoked weed and we might have cuddled a little

 

  
**Magnus** : DID HE CUDDLE YOU TO SLEEP? 

 

  
**Isak** : ....

 

  
**Madhi** : yikes

 

  
**Isak** : but wbu?

 

  
**Isak** : any news?

 

  
**Jonas** : Madhi hooked up with that blonde long haired chick from kosegruppa

 

  
**Jonas** : Magnus still doesn't have game with girls

 

  
**Jonas** : these boys are really fucking chill

 

  
**Jonas** : girl chris seems kinda obsessed with one of the balloon boys

 

  
**Jonas** : mutta or whatever his name is

 

  
**Isak** : balloon boys tf?

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah we call even and his friends balloon boys now since they brought mcs balloons yesterday yk

 

  
**Isak** : ahhhh get it

 

  
**Magnus** : vilde came up with that name

 

  
**Magnus** : she's so fucking smart about stuff like that

 

  
**Jonas** : what's smart about that?

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah they showed up with mcs balloons

 

  
**Madhi** : they're boys

 

  
**Madhi** : everyone who is able to count two and two could fucking come up with that

 

  
**Magnus** : STOP BULLYING MY GIRL

 

  
**Isak** : that's not bullying

 

  
**Isak** : that's facts

 

 

 

 

 

 

31th october 2016 07:33

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : sorry for just falling asleep yesterday haha

 

  
**Isak** : but u were just so comfortable i couldn't resist closing my eyes

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

  
**Even** : no problem i don't mind it at all <3

 

  
**Even** : when do you take the tram to school?

 

  
**Isak** : the one in five mins

 

  
**Isak** : wbu?

 

  
**Even** : same

 

  
**Even** : i'll see you there <3

 

  
**Isak** : yeah <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

31th october 2016 07:46

 

 

**the losers+the birthday boy**

 

  
**Isak** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Magnus** : AWWWW

 

  
**Jonas** : two bros cuddling on the tram five feet apart because they're not gay

 

  
**Madhi** : is he seriously resting on your shoulder even he's a giraffe?

 

  
**Isak** : he seemed tired so i offered him my shoulder yk

 

  
**Magnus** : you guys are so disgudtingly cute aw

 

  
**Jonas** : hey, you two should kiss

 

  
**Madhi** : seriously, right in front of my salad?

 

 

 **Magnus** : you're having salad for breakfast?

 

  
**Isak** : Magnus..

 

  
**Jonas** : our sweet little virgin boy

 

  
**Madhi** : our little cinnamon roll

 

  
**Magnus** : what???

 

  
**Isak** : they were talking in vine references

 

  
**Jonas** : madhis not seriously eating salad right now

 

  
**Isak** : madhis never eating salad

 

  
**Madhi** : fair point

 

  
**Magnus** : aaahhh get it

 

  
**Magnus** : i'm in school now any of you already there?

 

  
**Jonas** : nah

 

  
**Madhi** : i'm still on my way

 

  
**Isak** : even and i just arrived

 

  
**Isak** : meet us in the great hall?

 

  
**Magnus** : i'll be there in 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

10 minutes later

 

 

 **Magnus** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Magnus** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Magnus** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Magnus** : AREN'T THEY LIKE THE CUTEST THING EVER?

 

  
**Isak** : you took pics of us????

 

  
**Madhi** : are you actually trying to style his hair?

 

  
**Isak** : he uses SO MANY hairproducts i can't

 

  
**Jonas** : they'd safe win a couples contest tho

 

  
**Isak** : could you guys please stop discussing my love life?

 

  
**Magnus** : so you finally admit that thrre's a love life?

 

  
**Magnus** : he kicked me :(

 

  
**Isak** : you deserved it.

 

  
**Madhi** : i'm in school now too bitches

 

  
**Magnus** : come join us and let's togheter fourthwheel

 

  
**Madhi** : cool cool

 

  
**Isak** : jonas where r u?

 

  
**Jonas** : waiting for the tram now

 

 

 

 

 

 

15 minutes later

 

 

 **Jonas** : i'm heading straight to class sorry boys

 

  
**Jonas** : i'll see you at lunch?

 

  
**Magnus** : even will join us

 

  
**Magnus** : for lunch i mean

 

  
**Jonas** : kayyy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

31th october 2016 14:12

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Even** : i wanted to ask you this during lunch but the boys were there too so i couldn't get a chance haha

 

  
**Even** : do you wanna come to mine after school <3?

 

  
**Isak** : i'd love too <3

 

  
**Even** : i'll wait for you at your locker <3

 

  
**Isak** : stalker <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

31th october 2016 14:58

 

 

**the losers+the birthday boy**

 

  
**Magnus** : plans for later?

 

  
**Jonas** : hanging out with mikael

 

  
**Magnus** : are you replacing us already with your cool new anti capitalism friend?

 

  
**Isak** : i'm going to evens

 

  
**Madhi** : i have kinda a drug deal later

 

  
**Magnus** : ugh so you're all busy?

 

  
**Isak** : seems like that haha

 

  
**Magnus** : what am i supposed to the all day on my own?

 

  
**Madhi** : jerking off?

 

  
**Magnus** : ugh

 

  
**Magnus** : have fun during your fun activities assholes

 

  
**Magnus changed the groupname to "the assholes+the bored one"**

 

  
**Isak** : *rolling eyes*

 

 

 

 

 

 

2 hours later

 

  
**Magnus** : i'm gonna meet up with mutta and adam now since you assholes are too busy for me

 

  
**Isak** : have fun honey haha

 

  
**Isak** : i'm watching netflix with my future husband lol

 

  
**Jonas** : i'm at the skatepark with mikael now

 

  
**Madhi** : i just bought new weed lol

 

  
**Magnus** : ugh i hate y'all

 

 

 

 

 

 

31st october 2016 22:49

 

  
**Isak-Jonas**

 

  
**Jonas** : you still with even?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah he makes me watch this pretty woman movie

 

  
**Jonas** : that movie is actually pretty nice tho

 

  
**Isak** : no.

 

  
**Isak** : but how was your day with mikael?

 

  
**Jonas** : really great actually

 

  
**Jonas** : he's super fucking chill and idk kind

 

  
**Jonas** : he's studying international politics and volunteers in an animal shelter

 

  
**Jonas** : he hates capitalism as much as i do lol

 

  
**Isak** : so u two bonded haha?

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah haha

 

  
**Isak** : nicey

 

  
**Jonas** : mikael also told me some things a certain blondie told him about another certain blondie

 

  
**Isak** : ???

 

  
**Jonas** : mikael told me some things even told him amd their other friends about you ugh

 

  
**Isak** : WAIT WHAT

 

  
**Isak** : HE TALKS ABOUT ME????????

 

  
**Isak** : WHAT'S HE SAYING????

 

  
**Jonas** : yk stuff

 

  
**Isak** : WHAT STUFF?????

 

  
**Jonas** : i had to pinky promise not to tell bc of bro code but i just wanted to tell you that you might have a better chance than you thought ;)

 

  
**Isak** : WHAT

 

  
**Isak** : WHAT

 

  
**Isak** : OMG OMG OMG

 

  
**Isak** : SO HE TALKS ABOUT ME TOO

 

  
**Isak** : FUCK HOW FUCKING NICE HSJBSJSNSKSN

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 01:31

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : did i forget my grey hoodie at urs?

 

  
**Even** : yes

 

  
**Even** : it smells nice

 

  
**Isak** : ur smelling my hoodie

 

  
**Even** : yeah i love your scent <3

 

  
**Isak** : creep

 

  
**Even** : you love it <3

 

 

 **Even** : is it okay if i'll keep the hoodie for a little while?

 

  
**Even** : i like it <3

 

  
**Isak** : sure i don't mind u creep <3

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 08:26

 

 

**the assholes+the bored one**

 

  
**Magnus** : IS THAT ISAKS HOODIE EVENS WEARING?????

 

  
**Jonas** : now your even sharing your clothes with him?

 

  
**Jonas** : get married.

 

  
**Isak** : he is???

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 08:33

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : u wearing my hoodie??

 

  
**Even** : yeah haha <3

 

  
**Even** : do you mind? 

 

  
**Isak** : nah sharing is caring <3

 

  
**Even** : see you at lunch?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah

 

  
**Even** : <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 08:37

 

 

**the assholes+the bored one**

 

  
**Isak** : ok he is

 

  
**Madhi** : the level their relationship reached in such a short time is unbelievable

 

  
**Jonas** : true that

 

  
**Magnus** : now that your willing to share your clothes isak

 

  
**Magnus** : could i borrow that blue adidas jacket of yours?

 

  
**Isak** : no.

 

  
**Magnus** : why do you share your clothes with a dude you barely know since a week but not with one of your best bros??

 

  
**Madhi** : maybe cause he's into that dude?

 

  
**Jonas** : nd your not one of his best bros?

 

  
**Magnus** : why can Even manage it to be nice to me but you idiots can't?

 

  
**Isak** : cause evens the purest kindest and loveliest person in this world

 

  
**Madhi** : hat isak said

 

  
**Madhi** : what

 

  
**Magnus** : ugh

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 08:48

 

 

**Isak-Jonas**

 

  
**Jonas** : did i ever tell you that when i still was with eva she always used to steal my hodies so she could have my scent with her 24/7?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah and?

 

  
**Jonas** : exactly that's what Even's doing atm

 

  
**Isak** : HUH

 

  
**Isak** : OMG

 

  
**Isak** : HE ISN'T

 

  
**Isak** : OH RIGHT HE IS

 

  
**Jonas** : told you ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 10:17

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Even** : do you already have plans later?

 

  
**Even** : i mean i'm filming later with the boys a yt video but i'm free around 19 and i thought we could maybe go to the movies?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah sure

 

  
**Isak** : but only if we choose equally

 

  
**Even** : ofc i had nothing else planned haha <3

 

  
**Isak** : ofc you hadn't <3

 

 **Even** : <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh guys I'm so sorry for updating so late again :( <3
> 
> But after rewatching 'The Danish girl' last week I got inspired to paint again so I was a little distracted during the week hehe
> 
> By the way if you haven't seen 'The Danish girl' yet go and watch it. It's such an amazing movie with incredible acting, an interesting plot and it shows the beauty of my hometown copenhagen so well <3


	7. "man of your dreams"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even are basically going on several dates in this chapters, Even gives Magnus (needed!) flirt tips oh and Madhi and Jonas are twins lmao

1st november 2016 14:28

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Even** : i can't believe you don't like finding nemo

 

  
**Isak** : thats what u can't believe???

 

  
**Isak** : i can't believe u haven't seen the the purge movies

 

  
**Even** : #when you thought you found the man of your dreams but than it turns out he thinks finding nemo is garbagegarbage

 

 

 **Isak** : 'man of your dreams'?

 

  
**Even** : isn't that how that hashtag goes haha?

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 14:34

 

 

**the assholes+the bored one**

 

  
**Isak** : [screenshot.jpg]

 

  
**Isak** : AAAAAAA

 

  
**Isak** : I WANNA SCREAM

 

  
**Magnus** : EVAK IS REAL AS SHIT

 

  
**Jonas** : is that flirting?

 

  
**Madhi** : that is flirting.

 

  
**Isak** : WHAT SHOULD I DO???

 

  
**Magnus** : reply that you wanna bang him

 

  
**Isak** : NO FUCKING WAY

 

  
**Isak** : UR NOT HELPFUL MAGS UGH

 

  
**Jonas** : play it cool and just agree with him

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah don't let him know that you litteraly freaked out because of his message

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah don't let that boy know how in love you are with him

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah

 

  
**Isak** : okay i can do that

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 14:51

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : yeah i think thats how it goes haha

 

  
**Even** : thats how it is and thats how it goes

 

  
**Isak** : ugh

 

  
**Isak** : if i agree to go and watch finding dory with u would u watch the purge with me?

 

  
**Even** : aw sure <3

 

  
**Isak** : i'll look the playtimr up

 

  
**Even** : i'll be waiting haha

 

 

 

 

 

 

4 minutes later

 

  
**Isak** : it starts at 20 o'clock

 

  
**Even** : let's meet around 19:30 in front if the movies?

 

  
**Isak** : i'll be the one with the curls

 

  
**Even** : recycling jokes check

 

  
**Isak** : yk i'm not too creative and most of my jokes aren't funny so the ones who actually are funny and actually work i use more times

 

  
**Even** : i think all of your jokes are funny

 

  
**Isak** : that was the best thing someone told me today <3

 

  
**Even** : haha your welcome <3

 

  
**Even** : we start filming now and Elias told me to stop texting with my "boyfriend" and start filming sooo see u later <3?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah <3

 

  
**Isak** : see you later

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 19:09

 

 

**the assholes+the bored one**

 

  
**Isak** : why again did i agree to go watching fucking finding dory?

 

  
**Jonas** : because you are

 

  
**Madhi** : so in love

 

  
**Jonas** : with even

 

  
**Madhi** : !!!

 

  
**Isak** : could u please stop ending ur sentences togheter like twins

 

  
**Isak** : that's fucking creepy

 

  
**Madhi** : not in

 

  
**Jonas** : this life

 

  
**Isak** : i never thought i'd say that once but i miss magss

 

  
**Isak** : where is he anyways? 

 

  
**Madhi** : probably playing FIFA on his own 

 

  
**Isak** : he really sucks at FIFA

 

  
**Jonas** : and at drinking

 

  
**Jonas** : he's such a lightweight

 

  
**Madhi** : and at flirting

 

  
**Isak** : and at dancing

 

  
**Jonas** : and at living

 

  
**Magnus** : i'm in this group too you know that right??

 

  
**Isak** : look who's back :o

 

  
**Madhi** : did you lose against yourself in FIFA?

 

  
**Magnus** : i didn't play FIFA

 

  
**Jonas** : what did you do then?

 

  
**Magnus** : i was trying to find a stragety to win vildes heart

 

  
**Isak** : wow

 

  
**Isak** : u really fucking like her right

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah she's just so fucking pretty and precious and hot and her smile is so beautiful

 

  
**Madhi** : man than don't make dumb strageties and try to talk to her

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah just straight up like yo vilde i like you

 

  
**Isak** : "yo vilde i like u"

 

  
**Isak** : yeah right with that sentence she's so gonna fall for mags

 

  
**Isak** : very poetic

 

  
**Jonas** : suggest something better then

 

  
**Isak** : i would but my dates here

 

  
**Isak** : bye bitches

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

15 minutes later

 

  
**Isak** : so even said that u should tell her little things like u look pretty with that top or u look cute when u blush or some shit that'll make her smile and when she smiles u can say shit like i'd die to see this smile of urs for the rest of my life because it's the prettiest thing i ever saw

 

  
**Isak** : he said vilde looks like a girl who'd fall for something like that

 

  
**Isak** : if not she's not worth it

 

  
**Jonas** : wow even is a real sap

 

  
**Isak** : ikr

 

  
**Madhi** : didn't he said to you that you look cute when you blush??

 

  
**Isak** : ....

 

  
**Madhi** : seems like vilde isn't the only person who falls for sappy shit

 

  
**Magnus** : OMG EVEN IS MY HERO

 

  
**Magnus** : I'LL SO TRY THAT

 

  
**Magnus** : SAY THANK YOU FROM ME

 

  
**Isak** : will do

 

  
**Magnus** : HE'S THE BEST PERSON EVER

 

  
**Isak** : he really is

 

 

 

 

 

 

1st november 2016 23:47

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Isak** : hey thanks for today <3

 

  
**Even** : i knew you'd enjoy finding dory!!

 

  
**Isak** : i can't believe i'm saying this but i really did

 

  
**Even** : well than you should trust me more often

 

  
**Isak** : i do trust u but like u have a really ouhm special taste in movies

 

  
**Even** : special?

 

  
**Even** : wow way to break a guys heart

 

  
**Isak** : u definitely spended enough time with eskild.

 

  
**Even** : why haha? 

 

  
**Isak** : that's what he always says

 

  
**Even** : well i'd like to spend more time with him

 

  
**Even** : and you ofc too

 

  
**Isak** : so u just hang out with me to get closer to eskild?

 

  
**Even** : ofc

 

  
**Isak** : please do me a favour and don't fucking tell him that for like ever

 

  
**Isak** : he'd never let me hear the end of it

 

  
**Even** : okay i'll keep my mouth shut if thats what you wish

 

  
**Isak** : thx

 

  
**Isak** : but if u wanna spend more time with eskild u should come to our movie night at thursday

 

  
**Even** : movie night? Who'll be there?

 

  
**Isak** : all my roommates eskild, linn noora, me and u if u want to

 

  
**Even** : won't your roommates have a problem with me being there?

 

  
**Isak** : they all love u ofc they won't

 

  
**Even** : why does everybody love me these days?

 

  
**Isak** : well ur really loveable

 

  
**Even** : well thank you

 

  
**Even** : so thursday

 

  
**Even** : around what time shall i show up?

 

  
**Isak** : we could hang out before if u want?

 

  
**Even** : i'd love to <3

 

  
**Even** : but how long does this movie night take?

 

  
**Isak** : idk usually we watch two or three moviess till we all fall asleep on the couch

 

  
**Even** : so should i bring stuff for a sleep over in case i fall asleep too?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah like if u need something special but u could borrow clothes of me and we always have separate toothbrushes for eskilds hook ups so

 

  
**Isak** : and we also have hair products even though they're not as fancy as urs

 

  
**Even** : who says i use fancy hair products?

 

  
**Isak** : u do and we all know that

 

  
**Even** : okay i admit it i use fancy hair products

 

  
**Isak** : i bet they're from america or some shit

 

  
**Even** : ....

 

  
**Isak** : please don't tell me u pay the expensive shipping for fucking hair products

 

  
**Even** : you gonna like me less if i do?

 

  
**Isak** : well

 

  
**Isak** : no

 

  
**Even** : okay than yes i do

 

  
**Isak** : got ur  a fucking weirdo

 

  
**Even** : don't tell me you never use hair products

 

  
**Isak** : nah i have snapbacks

 

  
**Even** : seriously?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah i never use hair products

 

  
**Even** : wow i'm impressed

 

  
**Even** : you're hair looks actually really good and you don't even use hair products

 

  
**Isak** : every time a shot we wrote hair products in this conversation

 

  
**Even** : damn we'd be drunk by now

 

  
**Isak** : probably

 

  
**Even** : i'll head to sleep now i have a test tomorrow and i don't wanna fail it so

 

  
**Even** : good night Isak <3

 

  
**Isak** : good night even and good luck with ur test <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

2nd november 2016 16:23

 

 

**the assholes+the bored one**

 

  
**Magnus** : GUYS

 

  
**Jonas** : magnus?

 

  
**Magnus** : YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT MUTTA JUST TEXTED ME

 

  
**Isak** : what?

 

  
**Magnus** : oh isak you're here too

 

  
**Isak** : ofc i am dumbass i created this group

 

  
**Magnus** : is it true that even and you are gonna bang tomorrow?

 

  
**Isak** : wtf?

 

 

 **Jonas** : damn issy

 

  
**Madhi** : don't forget to use protection

 

  
**Isak** : what the hell mags?????

 

  
**Magnus** : so mutta was lying to me when he said that even ditched his friends for tomorrow to stay over at yours for "movie night"?

 

  
**Madhi** : fuck Mags are you secretly gossip girl or some shit?

 

  
**Isak** : he's staying over for movie night, yes but not for "movie night"

 

  
**Magnus** : so you gonna sleep in the same bed?

 

  
**Isak** : probably yes

 

  
**Jonas** : and you want to tell us you're not gonna bang?

 

  
**Isak** : ugh why r we friends again??????????  
Jonas: who else would be there for you if you gay panick again?

 

  
**Madhi** : who else would give you free weed?  
Magnus: who else would tell you the newest gossip? 

 

  
**Isak** : ughhh

 

 

 

 

 

 

4th december 2016 01:03

 

 

**the assholes+the bored one**

 

  
**Isak** : [image.jpg]

 

  
**Isak** : isn't he so fucking pretty when he's asleep omg

 

  
**Magnus** : awww you sap seriously took a picture of him while he slept?

 

  
**Magnus** : #couplegoals

 

  
**Isak** : he watched all parts of the purge with me (and noora, linn and eskild but who cares abt them?) even though he hates movies like that

 

  
**Magnus** : I think he really fucking likes you then

 

  
**Isak** : idk at least i hope so

 

  
**Magnus** : so are you two sleeping in the same bed tonight (wink)?

 

  
**Isak** : IDK

 

  
**Isak** : i mean he's sleeping on the couch right now and i think i'll just let him rest there

 

  
**Isak** : idk if i'd even survive sleeping in a bed with him dbsjjsskjaaj

 

  
**Jonas** : stop being such a drama queen isak and just go to bed

 

  
**Jonas** : just put some blanket over him and let him rest in piece

 

  
**Madhi** : that's something Annalise Keating would say

 

  
**Magnus** : Annalise who?

 

  
**Madhi** : Keating

 

  
**Isak** : that professor lady from how to get away with murder

 

  
**Magnus** : ohhhhhhhhh

 

  
**Magnus** : but why would she do that?

 

  
**Jonas** : if we explain the joke it's not good anymore

 

  
**Isak** : i'll head to sleep now bitches

 

  
**Magnus** : don't forget to kiss your prince charming goof night

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah kiss him 'goof' night Isak

 

  
**Madhi** : goofy night

 

  
**Magnus** : ugh you guys are assholes

 

  
**Isak** : <3

 

  
**Isak** : goofy night (wink)

 

  
**Magnus** : why's everybody making fun of me?

 

  
**Madhi** : i just shrugged

 

  
**Jonas** : l o l

 

 

 

 

 

 

4th november 2016 15:42

 

 

**Isak-Even**

 

  
**Even** : thanks for letting me stay over last night <3

 

  
**Even** : one of my ex classmates Hannie is throwing a party this night and i wanted to ask you if you maybe want to come?

 

  
**Even** : you could pregame with me and the boys if you wanna join

 

  
**Isak** : ehm i'd love to <3

 

  
**Isak** : but the boys'll kill me if i'll go to a bakka party without them

 

  
**Isak** : they think bakka parties are the best parties cause bakka dudes have the best weed

 

  
**Even** : the boys are ofc invited too

 

  
**Even** : i mean for the pregame too

 

  
**Isak** : wheres that pregame?

 

  
**Even** : at yousefs around 19

 

  
**Even** : i'll send you the address later, kay?

 

  
**Isak** : yeah

 

  
**Isak** : looking forward too it <3

 

  
**Even** : yeah me too <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

4th november 2016 16:01

 

 

**the assholes+the bored one**

 

  
**Isak** : party at some ex bakka chick tonight, u in?

 

  
**Magnus** : sure

 

  
**Jonas** : you, Isak Valtersen, lazy ass teenage gay just got us invited to a party?

 

  
**Isak** : even had classes with her at bakka

 

  
**Magnus** : so you're hot third year soon to be boyfriend just got us invited to some fancy hipster party?

 

  
**Isak** : yes

 

  
**Madhi** : yikes

 

  
**Magnus** : and you're not banging, right?  
Isak: for the 163828292 time mags, no we're not fucking banging

 

  
**Magnus** : if he invites you to hipster parties now imagine what we'll get invited to when they're finally banging

 

  
**Magnus** : omg maybe he'll invite us to fucking movie premieres or some shit

 

  
**Madhi** : sad thing is i think he'd seriously do it

 

  
**Jonas** : same

 

  
**Isak** : stop shaming my soon to be boyfriend and get urselves ready for the pregame at yousefs around 19

 

  
**Isak** : i'll send u the address later

 

  
**Magnus** : you know what

 

  
**Magnus** : i think this party will change everything

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Magnus be right though :ooo? 
> 
> Hey as always thank you so much for reading guys <3! It means so much to me that you actually like the weird ass shit I'm writing haha
> 
> We just have two chapters left and these will have evak action level 1000 so get prepared guys!!


	8. "TM FUCKING I"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party. That's all I'm gonna say ;)

5th november 2016 12:10

 

 

**the assholes+the bored one**

 

  
**Madhi** : who would've thought magnus was right

 

  
**Jonas** : damn this party really changed everything

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah man this party was

 

  
**Jonas** : mind blowing

 

  
**Madhi** : world changing

 

  
**Magnus** : i just had the best sex EVER

 

  
**Magnus** : fuck

 

  
**Magnus** : i mean seriously

 

  
**Madhi** : it was your first time sex ever

 

  
**Magnus** : man but it was SOOOO good

 

  
**Magnus** : i mean if i knew vilde would be there i would've shaved my balls but she didn't care anyways so it didn't chang anything

 

  
**Jonas** : TM FUCKING I

 

  
**Magnus** : but what happened after i left with vilde to make love?

 

  
**Madhi** : isak and even left to make love too

 

  
**Magnus** : WHAT

 

  
**Magnus** : AWW

 

  
**Magnus** : SERIOUSLY

 

  
**Magnus** : OMG

 

  
**Magnus** : THIS ISN'T TRUE

 

  
**Magnus** : OMG OMG OMG

 

  
**Magnus** : TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED

 

  
**Magnus** : EVERY

 

  
**Magnus** : FUCKING

 

  
**Magnus** : DETAIL

 

  
**Madhi** : i mean we don't know any details really

 

  
**Madhi** : we just know what we and the others saw

 

  
**Magnus** : DID TJEY BANG IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES?!?!

 

  
**Jonas** : we don't even know if they really fucked

 

  
**Madhi** : not to sound like mags rn but they looked really fucking horny

 

  
**Magnus** : WHAT

 

  
**Magnus** : HAPPENED

 

  
**Magnus** : ??????

 

  
**Madhi** : so you and vilde left around 23, right?

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah?

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah and isak was already super drunk that time

 

  
**Jonas** : he'd say he was just tipsy but we all know he was super fucking drunk

 

  
**Madhi** : so we sat with adam even and mikael on that couch and talked about

 

  
**Madhi** : what did we talk about again?

 

  
**Jonas** : game of thrones i think

 

  
**Jonas** : fuck mikael really likes game of thrones

 

  
**Jonas** : and how he defended tyrion was super cute

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah it sounded like he was in love w him

 

  
**Jonas** : drunk words are sobber thoughts lmao

 

  
**Magnus** : is he even allowed to drink as a muslim?

 

  
**Jonas** : idk

 

  
**Jonas** : wanna hear the story now or not?!

 

  
**Magnus** : OFC PLEASE CONTINUE

 

  
**Madhi** : so we talked and suddenly isak showed up and placed himself on even's lap

 

  
**Magnus** : AWWWW OMG HE DIDN'T

 

  
**Magnus** : WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?

 

  
**Jonas** : Even wrapped his arms around Isaks hips

 

  
**Magnus** : AWW THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR MY HEART

 

  
**Jonas** : then Isak asked what we were talking about Mikael answered and than Isak started his hate speech about how sexistic and rasistic game of thrones is

 

  
**Magnus** : i've heard this speech around 50 times

 

  
**Madhi** : we all did

 

  
**Jonas** : either Even was too drunk or he's completely dumb and falls for shit like that but he started smiling and whispered something in Isaks ear

 

  
**Magnus** : OMG WHAT DID HE SAY?

 

  
**Jonas** : i don't fucking know it wasn't my fucking ear

 

  
**Madhi** : whatever he said it made isak grin like an idiot

 

  
**Magnus** : fuck they had dirty talk in front of you?

 

  
**Magnus** : they were really fucking drunk

 

  
**Jonas** : idk if it was dirty talk but whatever it was it worked

 

  
**Magnus** : WORKED HOW?

 

  
**Madhi** : isak grabbed evens hand and they started dancing like in these dirty dancing movie but just not that professional

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah i was pretty impressed Iss could even stand while he was that drunk

 

  
**Madhi** : same but he managed to

 

  
**Jonas** : one second we were watching them dance, than mikael spilled his drink all over his pants and we had to take care of that and in the next second we wanted to check on the love birds again they were gone

 

  
**Magnus** : gone? how?

 

  
**Madhi** : they just left

 

  
**Magnus** : TO BANG?

 

  
**Jonas** : God only knows

 

  
**Magnus** : so you guys didn't saw them after they left?

 

  
**Jonas** : nah they came back after like 30 minutes

 

  
**Magnus** : what happened next?

 

  
**Madhi** : they shortly chatted with elias and than went dancing again to some shitty pop music

 

  
**Madhi** : yk to that pop music artist that has a similar name to that high school musical chick

 

  
**Magnus** : Gabrielle?

 

  
**Madhi** : yeah

 

  
**Magnus** : I LOVE HER MUSIC

 

  
**Jonas** : ofc you do

 

  
**Magnus** : but what happend next???

 

  
**Madhi** : i didn't really see them but eva and noora did and they told us after dancing for like 10 more minutes that they left and no one saw them after that

 

  
**Magnus** : ISAK MY BOY GOT SOME DICK

 

  
**Magnus changed the group name to "ISAK GOT DICK"**

 

  
**Magnus** : where are they now

 

  
**Jonas** : idk he's not reading the group chat or my private messages so he's probably still sleeping

 

  
**Madhi** : or screwing even

 

  
**Magnus** : or getting screwed by even

 

  
**Jonas** : God only knows

 

  
**Magnus** : apropos screwing

 

  
**Jonas** : NO

 

  
**Madhi** : hell no

 

  
**Magnus** : did you guys ever came twice during one sexual act?

 

  
**Madhi** : "sexual act" tf is wrong with you?

 

  
**Magnus** : did you or didn't you?

 

  
**Jonas** : with sexual act you mean during one round like without pulling out?

 

  
**Magnus** : yeah

 

  
**Madhi** : hell yes i did

 

  
**Jonas** : nah i don't think so

 

  
**Jonas** : at least not without pulling out

 

  
**Magnus** : and did you squirt twice too?

 

  
**Madhi** : i don't like how that conversation turned out

 

  
**Magnus** : because i am sure i came twice but i only squirted once and vilde said that men only come when they're squirting

 

  
**Isak** : u can come without squirting jesus

 

  
**Magnus** : ISAK MY MAN

 

  
**Madhi** : your alive man

 

  
**Jonas** : dude i got fucking worried when you just left with your boy toy without saying bye

 

  
**Jonas** : you never leave without saying bye

 

  
**Isak** : don't call him like that

 

  
**Magnus** : WAS SEX GOOD?

 

  
**Magnus** : I MEAN HE'S FUCKING TALL SO HIS DICK MUST BE FUCKING LARGE

 

  
**Isak** : we haven't had sex last night for fucks sake

 

  
**Magnus** : sure jan

 

  
**Madhi** : what did you do than ?

 

 

 **Isak** : okay when we first went outside we smoked and got a little fresh air because there was really bad air in that house

 

  
**Madhi** : ok that's true

 

  
**Isak** : when we left the second time we went to mine

 

  
**Isak** : we didn't bang i promise but we

 

  
**Magnus** : YEAH???

 

  
**Isak** : we kissed

 

  
**Magnus** : WHEN????

 

  
**Magnus** : HOW WAS IT???

 

  
**Magnus** : WHO MADE THE FIRST STEP???

 

  
**Isak** : we were pretty drunk, i couldn't walk straight (no fucking gay jokes right now) so he putted his arm around me and i kinda snuggled myself up onto his shoulder and suddenly he stopped walking

 

  
**Isak** : i was confused cause i finally found kinda a walking rhythm yk so i stopped too and asked "why r u stopping" but he just smiled and said "because there's something i really want to do ever since i first saw u and i'll fucking die if i don't do it right now"

 

  
**Isak** : than he stepped closer and omg i could feel his warm breath on my skin

 

  
**Isak** : it smelled like chips and vodka and peppermint gum and beer

 

  
**Madhi** : how long did you fucking smell his breath to analyse it like that?

 

  
**Magnus** : SHUT THE HELL UP I WANT TO HEAR THE STORY

 

  
**Magnus** : THIS IS SO CUTE I CAN'T GHBJJ

 

  
**Jonas** : same so shush you Madhi

 

  
**Isak** : he stepped closer to me and i looked him in the eyes and thought that i could drawn in this eyes damn

 

  
**Isak** : than he leaned in and HE KISSED ME

 

  
**Magnus** : NO OH MY HOLY WATER AWWW

 

  
**Madhi** : 911 or wedding dress?

 

  
**Jonas** : #classic

 

  
**Isak** : last night i needed 911 but now i fucking need that weeding dress!!!!

  
**Magnus** : RELATEABLE

 

  
**Magnus** : OMG BUT HOW WAS KISSING HIM LIKE?

 

  
**Isak** : it was fucking beautiful

 

  
**Isak** : hell it was good

 

  
**Isak** : his lips were kinda wet and i could taste the vodka but it was just SOOOO great hibjvfgvyjk

 

  
**Magnus** : WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?

 

  
**Magnus** : DID YOU HEAVILY MAKE OUT PRESSED AGAINST A HOUSE WALL???

 

  
**Isak** : no we walked further and stopped every now and than to kiss

 

  
**Isak** : when we reached my flat he walked straight to my room and just bumped on my bed

 

  
**Isak** : he smelled on my sheets and said that he likes them cause they smell like me

 

  
**Isak** : i said what if u just smelled my cum and he said that smells like u too so i don't care

 

  
**Isak** : i giggled like crazy and than i fell next to him and we kissed again and it got heavier and heavier and i climbed on top of him but he stopped me and said that he doesn't want to have sex with the love of his life for the first time while being drunk

 

  
**Madhi** :  that's really gentle of him

 

  
**Magnus** : FUCKING GENTLEMAN OMG

 

  
**Isak** : ikr

 

  
**Isak** : anyways we fell asleep and that's it

 

  
**Jonas** : please tell me he was still there when you woke up

 

  
**Isak** : he was sleeping underneath me and i don't have a really deep sleep so i would've woke up if he tried to leave

 

  
**Magnus** : OMG YOU LAID ON HIS CHEST WHEN YOU WOKE UP???

 

  
**Isak** : yeah like i said we fell asleep just like that

 

  
**Madhi** : so he wasn't gone?

 

  
**Isak** : nope, i woke up and wanted to go to the bathroom but i woke him up

 

  
**Isak** : i said that i wasn't trying to leave him cause that would be fucking dumb cause that's my flat

 

  
**Magnus** : that was a pretty lame joke man

 

  
**Isak** : I GAY PANICKED OK

 

  
**Isak** : i don't wake up every morning with the hot boy in my bed who i wanna be with since the first week of school

 

  
**Isak** : when i said that i'll go to the bathroom he kissed me again and i was like

 

  
**Isak** : OMG HE DIDNT JUST KISS ME CAUSE HE WAS DRUNK

 

  
**Magnus** : AWWW OMG ISAK GOT HIMSELF A HOT THIRD YEAR BOYFRIEND

 

  
**Madhi** : congrats bro <3

 

  
**Jonas** : yeah finally man <3

 

  
**Isak** : he's not my boyfriend

 

  
**Magnus** : WHAT WHY?

 

  
**Magnus** : NO NO NO NO NO

 

  
**Magnus** : HE HAS TO BE

 

  
**Isak** : we haven't talked about that yet

 

  
**Isak** : like he made breakfast, we kissed, we ate breakfast, we kissed, we watched an adam sandler movie while we cuddled in my bed, we kissed, he complained about the movie, we kissed, he had to leave for a therapy appointment, we kissed, he said he'll call me later, we kissed, that's it

 

 

 **Jonas** : that's really fucking much kissing man

 

  
**Jonas** : told you the guy likes you ;)

 

  
**Madhi** : are your lips ok?

 

  
**Isak** : THEY JUST TOUCHED THE LIPS OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE OFC THEY'RE PERFECTKY FINE

 

  
**Magnus** : later you'll phone and talk about that and than evak and mavilde will both date at the same time baaaamn!!!!!

 

  
**Magnus** : AND THAN WE'LL GO ON DOUBLE DATEA AND DO COUPLE Y THINGS TOGETHER

 

  
**Magnus** : ON VALENTINES DAY WE CAN GO SHOPPING FOR OUR LOVED ONES

 

  
**Madhi** : i still don't fucking like the name mavilde

 

  
**Jonas** : S A M E

 

  
**Isak** : i swear if you both assholes don't get a girl/boyfriend soon i'm gonna kill magnus

 

 **Isak** : like litteraly i can't be bothered with going on double dates with him and shit

 

  
**Isak** : and i'm not even a little bit kidding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys <3  
> I hope you liked the way the party turned out? 
> 
> I thought because it took these two dorks for like ever in the series to get their shit together it'll take them a little while in this story too, but not that long haha 
> 
> Since I have summer break now I'm going to start working on the next parts of this series now and I'm so excited how they'll turn out though <3


	9. "21:21"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even (FINALLY) talk

5th november 2016 20:43

 

**Incoming call Even**

 

"Hey"

  
_"Hey ehm sorry that i didn't call you earlier but I had therapy and than my aunt and my cousins came to visit and yeah...it's been a busy day"_

  
"No it's fine no worries I get that"

 

_"So do you have time to talk a little right now?"_

  
"Yeah, I have"

  
_"I really fucking like you Isak"_

  
"Wow that escalated quickly"

  
_"Yeah it's ju- did you just use a fucking vine reference?"_

 

"According to my friends there's always time for vines so yes, I did haha"

  
_"Oh my gosh you're unbelievable haha"_

  
"I've been told"

  
_"I'm sure you've been. But ehm I've been carrying this around since I first saw you and fuck I wanted to tell you that so badly so yeah...you don't have to say it back you know it's just-"_

  
"I really fucking like you too Even"

  
_"Cool"_

  
"Yeah"

  
_"So...what are we gonna do about that?"_

 

"I don't know, if we'd be in fith grade I'd probably ask you if you'd wanna be my boyfriend but we're not in fith grade so I don't know what I'm supposed to do"

  
_"You wouldn't do that"_

  
"What?"

  
_"You'd be too afraid of my answer to ask me"_

  
"What? No I wouldn't be!"

  
_"Sure, keep telling that yourself"_

  
"I had lots of courage that time so I would've done it 100%"

  
_"Okay okay you would've done it for sure"_

  
"Thank you, even though you might be a little right"

  
_"Yeah?"_

  
"I'm sure _you_ would've asked me"

  
_"Actually I think I wouldn't have. I was really shy around that time"_

  
"I don't buy that"

  
_"No? You can ask my parents the next time you meet them. I wouldn't get a word out of my mouth around someone pretty"_

 

"Haha poor Isak in that universe then"

  
_"What?"_

 

"I feel sorry for that Isak in the universe were we knew each other back than and you couldn't get a word out around me"

 

_"Huh? I don't get it"_

  
"Shit sometimes I forget that not everyone is as interested in the parallel universe theory as I am"

  
_"Well maybe you could interest me in it? Explain it too me little genius"_

"Genius? Well I wouldn't go that far..."

  
_"You absolutely would so stop lying"_

 

"What? I'm not lying what the fuck?"

  
_"Yes you are"_

  
"Even if I would you wouldn't even be able to recognize it because l'm a great liar"

  
_"Uh-huh"_

  
"What I'm a great liar?! I would even go that far to call myself a master liar"

  
_"Alright alright Mr. Non genius master liar. Care to explain about your parallel universe thing?"_

  
"Oh yeah alright. It's just that there are million of timelines out there who are really similar to ours. But like in every universe everything is a little different from the other ones you know. Like in another universe we're phoning too right now just that the colours of the curtains are different or whatever"

  
_"So orange curtains instead of yellow ones then?"_

  
"Yeah for example"

  
_"Tell me more about it"_

  
"Like there's an universe out there were we didn't met at the bakkoushs instead we met at...like I don't know kosegruppa for example"

  
_"Wow so whatever could happen, will happen?"_

  
"Yeah that's absolutely right. And there's another universe were we hadn't our first kiss last night"

  
_"Yeah? When did we have it than instead?"_

  
"Maybe in 8th grade because we knew each other since than"

  
_"And than there's an universe were we met in 5th grade and both hadn't the guts to tell each other and waited to get our shit together till high school or something?"_

  
"Yeah"

  
_"I like that theory. Do you think there's an Even out there who doesn't like that theory?"_

  
"Sure and I'm also sure that there's an Isak out there who doesn't like this theory either"

  
_"But do we find each other like...in every universe"_

  
"I think so"

  
_"And there are no Isaks and Evens who don't end up together?"_

  
"No"

  
_"So this isn't an universe where Isak and Even don't end up together either?"_

  
"No I don't think so"

  
_"Well when the universe wants it like that we can't just discount with that, can we?"_

  
"No, we absolutely can't"

  
_"So does that mean when the boys ask me again if I'm finally dating you I can tell them that I am?"_

  
"Yes you can"

  
_"And when we're in public can I hold your hand and cuddle you?"_

  
"You already do that Even"

  
_"Yeah but like can I do it with the excuse of you being my boyfriend?"_

  
"Yes you can"

  
_"And can I kiss you and comfort you when you're sad and always be there for you?"_

  
"Yes you can. But only if I can do all of these things too. For you I mean"

  
_"I'd be more than happy if you did"_

  
"Cool"

  
_"Yeah"_

  
"So, boyfriend, what are you doing tomorrow?"

  
_"Nothing special, you?"_

  
"I'll visit my mom and go out for lunch with her and I thought...I know it's stupid but...would you maybe like to come with me and meet my mom? I mean you don't have to and when I'm going to fast in this I'm so-"

  
_"Hey angle face listen, I'd love to go out for lunch with your mom and you"_

  
"Yeah?"

  
_"I'd seriously love to"_

  
"But in a cool way?"

  
_"Oh my gosh haha. Which of your friends do I have to thank for that?"_

  
"Our friends, Even. And it was Magnus"

  
_"Of course it was"_

  
"Yeah that's typically for him. He thinks he brought us together or some shit"

  
_"What? That's news to me haha"_

  
"Remember that day at Kaffebrenneriet where you showed Mikael a picture of some guy and you claimed that this guy was the hottest guy you've ever seen?"

  
_"Of course I remember that but why do you? I'm kinda confused"_

  
"Mags stood behind you guys in the queue and overheard your conversation. He told me because he knew I had a crush on you so he told me and since that day I kinda knew or at least well I hoped that you like guys"

  
_"Oh my gosh that makes so fucking much sense"_

  
"Do you still think that dude's the hottest guy you've ever seen?"

  
_"Actually yes. Because that boy was you"_

  
"Wh- What?"

  
_"Yeah that day I finally found out your instagram user name and I completely fell in love with your selfies haha"_

  
"Thanks, I guess but ehm you saw me before too?"

  
_"I saw you the first day of school"_

  
"Wow...that's...wow"

  
_"When did you first see me?"_

  
"The third day of school"

  
_"Oh my gosh seriously haha?"_

  
"Yeah"

  
_"Do you think there is an Isak and an Even out there who didn't make fools out of theirselves and got they're shit together earlier?"_

  
"I hope so even though I think we make fools out of ourselves in every god damn universe"

  
_"I think so too. But what are these two doing now?"_

  
"Either fucking or watching an Adam Sandler movie I guess haha"

  
_"These are the two options my parallel universe me has? Either sex with the love of his life or watching a god damn bad produced comedy with super bad jokes? Damn I hope that Even's clever"_

  
"Maybe that Even actually likes Adam Sandler and Michael Bay"

  
_"Oh no no no no no no no no, no Even in any universe would ever like crap like that"_

  
"Keep telling that yourself boyfriend, but Michael Bay movies are master pieces and Adam Sandler movies are fucking hilarious"

  
_"Adam Sandler literally deepthroats a fucking ice in one of his movies"_

  
"So what? C'mon don't act like you never practiced deepthroating with something"

  
_"Not with something other than a dick, no. Don't tell me you have"_

  
"I may or may not once deepthroated a coke bottle at McDonalds"

  
_"Oh my god hahaha you didn't! Please tell me no one saw you"_

  
"Actually Jonas and Magnus sat on the same fucking table"

  
_"Why did you even do that in fucking public with your friends being able to fucking watch?"_

  
"We were drunk, they doubted my skills so I had to prove them wrong okay"

  
_"Wow they really hurted your pride, huh?"_

  
"Yeah they fucking did and they even filmed it"

  
_"Holy I really have to see that video"_

  
"Don't you dare"

  
_"Only if you show me your skills for real one time"_

  
"I'll think about it haha"

  
_"Great. Oh when shall I come over tomorrow?"_

  
"I don't know, I thought about maybe picking my mom up around 13"

  
_"Cool so shall I come over at 12:30?"_

  
"Ehm yeah why not?"

  
_"Okay fuck it what time is now?"_

  
"Huh?"

  
_"What time is it?"_

  
"Uh 21:21"

  
_"Can I come over?"_

  
"Now?"

  
_"Yeah, except you don't want to see me"_

  
"I'd fucking love to see my boyfriend now"

  
_"Fuck I really like it when you call me boyfriend"_

  
"And I'll never stop calling you like that"

  
_"No, one day you'll call me fiancé and than a little after that you'll call me husband"_

  
"Sure, keep telling that yourself you fucking sap"

  
_"I can't wait for that day"_

  
"Me neither"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuys, I did it omg :o
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the love you guys sent me through kudos/comments and bookmarks <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter <3
> 
> I already finished part 2 of this series and am already working on part 3 and if you guys are lucky I'll even upload part 2 before school starts again in August :D
> 
> So stay tuned and remember to always stay kind <3


End file.
